Al alcance de las lagrimas
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: A dos hermanas les ofrecieron la oportunidad de cambiar su vida, ninguna esta segura de hacerlo pero todo apunta a que deben aunque no todo es lo que parece lo que parecia una nueva oportunidad de cambiar su vida se convirtio en su posible muerte, ahora deben quedarse en un internado donde solo puedes encontrar asesinos, BIENVENIDO AL INTERNADO EVNY'S BLOOD
1. Chapter 1

Al alcance de las lágrimas

"aquí tiene"- dije como siempre entregando los tragos a otra meza, odiaba ese olor a alcohol y a colonia que se apestaba en el bar pero bueno, la vida es la que nos toca vivir

"gracias"- contesto el hombre, otro de muchos que me dan asco

"si, quiere algo mas, diga"- dije al intentar retirarme pero el me sujetó la mano

"si, se me antoja otra cosa"- dijo acariciando mi rostro, sus manos eran repugnantes y su mirada me hacia sentir miedo pero como siempre tengo que ser firme y mostrarme valiente

"lo siento, soy camarera no prostituta"- dije como por enésima vez en la semana para tener que alejarme de ahí, pero a quien engaño siempre habrá tipos como este, es mas este bar esta infestado de tipos así, desearía trabajar en otro lugar diferente a este inmundo bar

_Perdonen mis modales, mi nombre es Valentina pero llámenme Vale, tengo 14 años pero en poco tiempo cumpliré 15, Trabajo en un bar de mala muerte pero como camarera, mi hermana me suplico no trabajar de prostituta aunque podría sacarnos adelante si trabajo de eso, pero en fin no me gustaría sacarnos adelante acosta de que ella se sienta mal, ella es lo único que me importa….Nuestros padres y nuestra hermana mayor murieron, no se como pero murieron, mi abuela nos crio todo el tiempo que pudo pero hace 1 año ella murió y tuvimos que empezar a trabajar porque mis tíos y mis primos nos odian y se rehusaron a hacerse cargo de mi y de mi hermana , Mi hermana se llama Anzu tiene 13 años su piel es blanca, sus ojos son color café, su cabello es güero y corto, ella es muy alegre, su corazón es como el de una niña y la razón por la que puedo seguir es por ella, es asistente en una tienda aunque no gane mucho, lo que mas quisiera es saber como hacer para que ella pueda estudiar._

_Pero quien sabe?, puede que nuestra vida cambie….._


	2. Un trato

Un trato

Vale estaba tratando la herida de una mujer que fue herida por un hombre mientras le daba sus servicios

"estarás bien Ema, solo ten cuidado, no tengo idea de cómo soportas eso"- dijo vale limpiándole la herida de la espalda a una mujer

"soy madre soltera, hago lo que sea por mis hijos"- dijo ema

"comprendo, yo hago lo que sea por mi hermana"- dijo vale

"nada me parte mas el alma que una menor de edad como tu sepa como me siento"- dijo ema

"bueno, que mas puedo hacer?, voy a tratar de sacar a mi hermana y a mi adelante"-dijo vale

"no entiendo como no te amenazan para vender tu cuerpo"- dijo ema

"creen que vivo sola y que no tengo nada, por eso acepte el sueldo mínimo a cambio de no prostituirme, ahora voltéate que te vendare"- dijo a lo que ema obedeció y ella empezó a vendar su herida

"espero que tengas mucho cuidado porque el jefe hará lo que sea por chantajearte y sacar ventaja de ti"- dijo ema

"lo se, no debe saber sobre mi hermana o ambas sufriremos"-dijo vale al terminar de vendar la herida

El día siguió su curso, ósea que ella vivió su pesadilla diaria pero al terminar paso por un par de tiendas y siguió su camino a un vecindario un poco pobre.

Vale llego a su casa, puso la bolsa de compras en la mesa y callo rendida en el sofá hasta que una chica la despertó

"oye despierta"- dijo su hermana al sacudirla

"perdona anzu pero hoy fue mucho trabajo, al menos me dieron propina y junte lo suficiente para comprar el pastel"- dijo vale sacando un pastel de la bolsa

"con lo que me dieron conseguí las velas"- dijo sacando unas velas

Ambas pusieron las velas en el pastel, las encendieron y apagaron las luces y después se pusieron en frente del pastel

"feliz cumpleaños Karin, esperamos que te la pases muy feliz junto a mamá y papá en el cielo"- dijo anzu al tomar de la mano a vale y que ambas soplaran las velas

Cuando partieron el pastel vale se dirigió a anzu y extendió una bolsa frente a ella

"que es?"- pregunto anzu

"ábrelo"- pidió vale

"un lanzador nuevo?"- se asombro al ver su obsequio

"si, el tuyo ya estaba roto y se que amas el beyblade incluso mas que yo"- dijo vale

"no digas eso, tu también eres una apasionada del beyblade, pero no me gusta que gastes mucho cuando lo que te pagan es una miseria"- dijo anzu

"no importa, se que lo que me pagan es una miseria pero yo lo elegí así porque ese es el trato para que no me hagan nada, tu me suplicaste hacer ese trato, pero me pagan tan poco que he pensado es entrarle a eso"- dijo vale pensativa

"no, no quiero que hagas eso, no quiero que sufras mas aun además que pasa si te enfermas de una enfermedad por contacto sexual y te mueres?, me dejarías sola"-dijo anzu poniéndose triste

"siempre me recuerdas porque debo hacerte caso"- dijo vale dándole la razón a su hermana

Ambas se abrazaron pero vale miro el reloj y se despego del abrazo

"bien, hora de dormir"- dijo vale a lo que anzu obedeció

~La noche siguiente~

Vale termino de entregar los tragos pero alguien le informo que el jefe quería hablar con ella, ella se puso nerviosa y junto el valor para hacerlo, y cuando entro tuvo un muy mal presentimiento

"hola mi florecilla"- dijo el jefe

"h-hola"- dijo ella con mucho nerviosismo en su voz

"siéntate, toma un trago"- dijo su jefe a lo que ella se sentó

"no bebo"-dijo ella rechazando la copa

"tu te lo pierdes"-dijo el y empezó a beber vino

"para que me pidió venir aquí?"- pregunto ella bajando la mirada

"a informarte que desde ahora serás dama de compañía"- dijo el hombre

"pero teníamos un trato"- dijo ella subiendo la mirada

"el trato ya expiro, tu trabajo cambia pero tu sueldo será el mismo"- dijo ese señor

"pero al menos debería subirme el sueldo"- dijo ella

"escuchamos que tienes una hermanita, o me equivoco?"- dijo el poniéndola en shock

"no se de que habla"- dijo ella intentando sonar menos nerviosa

"yo creo que si, de 13 años, piel de porcelana, ojos como los tuyos, cabello corto y rubio, de verdad que eso es poco común, no nos vendrían mal de esas"- dijo ese despreciable

"no permitiré eso"- dijo ella sacando valor y mirándolo a los ojos

"y quien dijo que debía preguntarte?"- dijo sacando una pistola, "podría matarte y usar a tu hermana para ese trabajo, a menos que aceptes mi florecilla"- dijo el

"bien, acepto, solo una pregunta mas, como se entero de mi hermana?"- pregunto ella a lo que el se empezó a reír

"me lo dijo una ave que ya no volara mas"- dijo mientras uno de sus guardaespaldas tiro el cuerpo de una mujer al suelo

Vale se acerco para verle la cara, se aterro al notar que seguía sangrando, la pobre mujer tenía muchos moretones y al parecer le habían dejado una cortada en el cuello, se acerco un poco más y le levanto la cabeza.

En un solo segundo la soltó y pego un grito pero uno de esos hombres puso la mano en su boca y no pudo gritar fuerte, era ema la única mujer que la trataba bien y quien la ayudaba algunas veces.

"porque?, porque la mataron?"- pregunto entre lagrimas

"por querer proteger tu secretito, ahora ve a maquillarte y cámbiate porque tienes a tu primer cliente esperándote"- dijo su jefe

Ella salió y fue a cambiarse, se puso un traje que parecía un uniforme escolar pero la falda era muy corta y se tuvo que amarrar la blusa para que le dejara el estomago descubierto, se borro las lagrimas e intento dejar de llorar y se maquillo como una mujer de 25 años, en pocos minutos salió y fue a donde la esperaba el cliente.

"que bien que estas aquí"- dijo ese hombre intentando sonar cariñoso pero la hizo sentir mas miedo

La chica estaba aterrorizada no sabia que hacer y solo se quedo enfrente de el y trato de no mirarlo pero el la tomo por el mentón y la miro directo a los ojos, ese hombre era aterrador, usaba lentes, tenia cabello castaño y usaba un traje morado, asumió que era uno de esos hombres muy importantes pero eso solo le daba mas asco.

"como te llamas?"- le pregunto el soltándola

"m-me lla-mo vale"- dijo temblando del miedo

"que lindo nombre, dime que hace una jovencita de tan solo 14 años trabajando aquí"- dijo el dejándola en un asiento

"seguro no quiere saber"- dijo ella sin mirarlo

"es verdad, porque ya lo se, tu y tu hermana tienen una vida muy miserable y tratas de sacarla adelante sin importar que tomen ventaja de ti"- dijo el dejándola en shock

"c-como lo sabe?"- pregunto ella

"se muchas cosas, ahora me dejare sin rodeos y te ofreceré un trato"- dijo el haciendo que ella se interesara en lo que dice


	3. un nuevo comienzo

Nuevo comienzo

"que clase de trato?"- pregunto vale al hombre

"uno donde podrás cambiar tu vida y la de tu hermana, Quiero que ambas asistan a mi internado fuera de la ciudad, esta en el campo, el único requisito es no tener padres"- dijo el señor

"porque solo que no tengan padres?"-pregunto ella

"porque también se trata de darles una oportunidad de cambiar su vida a los niños que no tienen nada, voy siempre a lugares diferentes donde estoy seguro que puedo encontrar ese tipo de personas"

"que pasa cuando se gradúan?"

"simple, tengo una de las empresas mas grandes del mundo, también soy muy influyente y les consigo ofertas de empleo para que sigan con sus vidas"- dijo el haciendo que ella empezara a pensar

"no lo se"- dijo tartamudeando

"bien, tomate tu tiempo vendré aquí mañana y me darás tu respuesta, por cierto toma esto"- dijo dándole una caja

"porque me da esto?"- pregunto ella tomando la caja

"porque mañana es tu cumpleaños"- dijo el apunto de irse pero antes de eso le dio una cosa mas "toma, lo necesitaras mañana si tomas la decisión correcta"

"porque una navaja?"- pregunto al ver que le dio una navaja

"lo sabrás pronto"- dijo al momento de irse

"gracias señor"

"doji, llámame doji"- dijo al cruzar la puerta

Vale se quedo ahí por un momento y abrió la caja, se trataba de un celular negro con un llavero de estrella azul, ella decidió esconder el celular y la navaja en su ropa y cuando salió se encontró con su jefe

"como te fue, mi florecilla"- le pregunto al acercarse a ella

"no me hizo nada"- dijo ella antes de morderse la lengua al notar que hablo de mas

"como?"- pregunto sospechando de ella

"no me hizo nada porque le gusta mirar"- dijo vale bajando la cabeza

"genial porque dijo que vendría mañana y pago mucho por ser tu primer cliente"- dijo el acariciando su cabello

"me puedo ir?"- pregunto ella

"si terminaste por hoy, toma tu dinero"- dijo dándole un sobre que no contenía mucho aunque no era sorpresa

Ella camino y paro en una tienda para hacer las compras y luego de camino a su casa sonó su celular y supuso que debía contestar

"hola?"

"acepta"- dijo una voz de mujer

"que?"- pregunto ella confundida

"acepta su oferta pero no confíes en el, cuida de tu hermana y ten cuidado de a quien le das tu confianza"- dijo esa mujer al terminar con la llamada

"espera, quien eres?"- pregunto pero noto que ya había colgado

Ella suspiro pero volvió a ver su celular y noto que tenia un mensaje cuando contesto decía algo muy confuso

_*Tu pasado esta ardiendo_

_-Dark ghost _

"dark ghost?, quien será?"- se pregunto ella antes de seguir su camino

Ella volvió a su casa y le conto todo a anzu quien estaba igual de confundida que ella pero ambas decidieron pensar mejor las cosas

"solo así te lo ofreció?"- pregunto anzu

"si, lo se es muy raro, pero siento que debemos asistir"- dijo ella sin rodeos

"que?"

"algo me dice que es mejor aceptar"

"que pasa si es una trampa?, y si nos quiere hacer algo"- pregunto anzu

"si hubiese querido hacernos algo me habría hecho algo en el bar"- dijo vale

"tienes razón, pero tal vez solo lo hizo para ganarse tu confianza"- dijo anzu

"pues funciono, además si algo nos pasa lo resolveremos porque somos fuertes y también somos excelentes blaiders, que dices?, estas conmigo?"-le pregunto vale mostrando a su Black swan

"siempre estaré contigo hermana"- dijo anzu mostrando a su White swan

Ambas se tomaron del meñique e hicieron una promesa, que se cuidarían siempre, empacaron todas sus cosas y durmieron con el presentimiento de que sus vidas cambiarían.

A la mañana siguiente vale se fue directo a su trabajo y recibió a doji quien se noto feliz de su respuesta

"estas segura?"- pregunto doji para hacerla confirmar su respuesta

"si, mi hermana y yo iremos a tu internado"- dijo muy segura

"bien, sabia decisión, pasare por ti y por tu hermana a las 3:00 pm., será mejor que renuncies"-le aconsejo antes de irse

Cuando doji ya se había ido ella aprovecho para cambiarse y recoger sus cosas, cuando iba de salida se topo con su jefe quien la veía con una especie de sonrisa malvada

"vas a alguna parte mi florecilla"- le pregunto en un tono burlón

"si, me voy para siempre, renuncio"- dijo ella intentando irse pero el le sostuvo el brazo

"tu no te vas de aquí, eres nuestra ahora, además me contaron de tu plan se que ese hombre y tu hicieron un trato"- dijo el

"y que si es asi?, no me puedes mantener encerrada"- dijo ella tratando de zafarse de su agarre pero era inútil, el era muy fuerte

"bien, te iras de aquí pero no sin no darte tu obsequio de despedida"- dijo el empezando a besarle el cuello

"suélteme!, que me sueltes!"- gritaba ella desesperada mientras el la sujetaba mucho mas fuerte

Vale intentaba zafarse pero no podía, cada caricia era dolorosa y cada beso era asqueroso, ella no podía soportarlo mas y logro zafar uno de sus brazos y saco la navaja que le dio doji y le hizo una cortada en la cara y cuando se la hizo el la empujo y le dio una cachetada pero el no se quería contener y saco una pistola pero vale aunque estaba aterrada se agacho y evito la primera bala y al agacharse se acerco a su pierna y le corto el tendón para que el callera.

Tan pronto como callo al suelo ella se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su casa y al llegar cerro la puerta con llave.

"que pasa?, vale estas bien?"- le pregunto anzu

"si, solo que me querían asaltar y me fui corriendo lo mas rápido que pude, ve por tus cosas llegaran por nosotras en 5 minutos"- dijo a lo que su hermana asintió y fue por sus cosas

Ella no quería que anzu se enterara de lo que había hecho y decidió limpiar la navaja y guardarla, un rato mas tarde llego una limosina y ellas se metieron, el camino fue largo hasta que lograron ver un edificio enorme con un jardín y un bosque alrededor, ellas sabían que podían comenzar una nueva vida.


	4. querido diario

Querido diario

Junio 26

_Anzu y yo recién llegamos y el lunes iniciaran nuestras clases, Doji se quedo en la oficina arreglando los papeles para que todo sea legal y como no hay un adulto responsable de nosotras, tuve que hacerlo yo pero no importa, Mas tarde la secretaria de doji, Corina nos llevo a dar un vistazo por las instalaciones, puedo creerlo el lugar es HERMOSO, había flores afuera, tenemos que llevar uniforme al ir a clases pero no cuando salgamos que solo se permitirá los fines de semana y con limite hasta las 9:00pm. , como sea ese uniforme es muy lindo además el lugar es enorme, nos toco habitaciones separadas en diferentes pisos pero confío en que anzu estará bien, sus compañeros de cuarto son un par de niños como de 12 años llamados Yu Tendo y Kenta Yumiya ambos son muy tiernos y se que ellos y anzu se llevaran bien, al ver mi habitación note que estaba vacía porque mi compañero estaba ocupado, solo me dijeron su nombre Ryuga Kishatu._

_Me puse algo nerviosa porque mi compañero es un chico pero corina me dijo que era normal, las habitaciones son de asignación de chico y chica, bien supongo que me acostumbrare seguro seremos amigos, Me asignaron mis clases y anzu tendrá unas diferentes, ya me las arreglare para poder vigilarla en las horas libres pero corina me dijo que es mejor mantener en secreto que somos hermanas dice que es por nuestra seguridad pero no la entiendo aunque será mejor no contradecirla._

_Me llevaron a ver mis salones de clases y todos los alumnos me aplaudieron y felicitaron porque hoy es mi cumpleaños, me dieron rosas y me trajeron un pastel que todos compartimos, nunca había sentido una felicidad como esta, sin duda este es el mejor día de mi vida. Por otra parte doji me dio noticias sobre el bar donde trabajaba me dijo que esta noche hubo un incendio, nadie sabe porque fue provocado, eso me hace pensar en lo que dijo Dark Ghost, me dijo que mi pasado ardería y ese bar era donde se quedo mi antigua vida, me pregunto si habrá sido ella quien provoco el incendio? porque no puede ser solo coincidencia, quien será ella?_

Junio 27

_Hoy conocí a mi compañero de cuarto cuando desperté, ryuga no es el chico mas simpático que se puede conocer, es frio, calmado y creo que es algo malo y grosero quizás logremos ser amigos, pero algo de lo que me dijo me llamo la atención, Me dijo que no me habían dicho todo sobre este lugar, me dijo que este es el internado Evny's blood, Aquí te enseñan a matar gente, todas las materias están de alguna forma hechas para asesinar sin ser descubiertos incluso te ensenan a matar con el beyblade, aquí el único requisito es no tener padres y si los tienes….matarlos. Los estudiantes fingen ser amistosos pero después demuestran sus verdaderos sentimientos y harán lo que sea por sobrevivir sin importar que maten a los otros, no puedo creer lo que escuche creí que era un lugar maravilloso pero anzu y yo estamos en igual o peor peligro que antes debemos escapar pero no será fácil._

_Ryuga me conto que aquí muchos estudiantes mueren y lo que sea que noten que es preciado para ti lo usaran en tu contra, por eso es que corina me dijo que mantuviera en secreto que anzu y yo somos hermanas, me conto que algunos chicos violan a las estudiantes, y por dios espero que el sea una excepción!_

_Me dijo que las mayorías de las clases me dejaran herida y que puede que no sobreviva la semana, ahora estoy preocupada por mi y por anzu, Ambas debemos escapar pero es inútil, por la noche todo esta cerrado y además de que hay diferentes tipos de seguridad, por ahora debo asistir a clases y anzu y yo nos mandaremos mensajes todas las noches para ver que la otra esta bien._

_NO SE QUE HACER!_

Junio 28

_Hoy fue mi primer día de clases, conocí a Madoka Amano, ella es experta en la creación de armas, Ella me ayudara en la clase de tecnología, se deben hacer armas en cierto limite de tiempo y aprender a usar lo que esta a tu alrededor, también es excelente en uso de armas, me dijo que quería ser mi amiga, es muy noble y buena persona pero mejor la mantendré a una distancia segura, por precaución._

_En mi clase de música conocí a Dark, el me dijo que me ayudara aunque toco el piano escogí el violín, me enseñara a tocar notas altas para lastimar los oídos de las personas y me dijo que debo usar audífonos, al parecer cometieron un error y anzu también esta en esa clase, será el único momento en el que podremos estar juntas y juro que no dejare que nadie le haga daño._

_Tuve clase de cocina y me encontré con Yu, uno de los compañeros de anzu y también resulta que es el mejor en esa clase, me enseñara sobre los tipos de venenos y cuales son los que matan mas rápido, los mas indetectables e incluso unos que simulan la muerte por determinado tiempo, fuera de eso es muy tierno, supongo que intentare ser su amiga pero es mejor no aceptar nada de lo que cocine._

_En mi clase de deportes conocí a Benkei Hanawa, el es excepcional en esa clase, me dijo que son combates armados y cuerpo a cuerpo, dijo que podrían matarme en cualquier minuto así que me ayudara a entrenar. Con las armas me ayudara Rox, ella es una chica que sabe manejar bien sus armas, usa espadas en ambas manos y es muy fuerte también incluso cuando no las tiene._

_Conocí a Ginga Hagane , es el compañero de cuarto de madoka y no estoy segura si son amigos porque el se ve confiable pero al igual que todos es muy calmado, frio y desinteresado pero parece que el cuida de sus amigos, El me ayudara con mi clase de biología porque conoce todos los puntos débiles del ser humano y es lo suficientemente rápido como para paralizar a una persona tocando 10 diferentes áreas de su cuerpo, también es bueno para ocultar armas ya sea en el mismo o en otros lugares, confiare en el por ahora._

_Tsubassa Otori el compañero de cuarto de rox además de que es el mejor en la clase de historia, el sabe sobre los métodos de tortura antiguos, como usarlos ahora, cuales son los que duran más y cuales son los que hacen sufrir más. Que miedo, mejor lo mantengo a distancia_

_En medicina conocí a Aisha, ella es muy dulce además de que algo me dice que puedo confiar en ella, me ayudara a aplicarme a mi misma la medicina, como sacar balas y sobre tipos de drogas que adormecen o paralizan al cuerpo humano etc._

_Hyoma, el esta en la clase de actuación, me ensenara sobre como actuar para que nunca sospechen de mi en un homicidio, podrá parecer fácil pero las pruebas son duras y me ayudara con los ejercicios de actuación sorpresa y con las simulaciones de interrogatorios._

_Me tope con kenta en mi clase de costura, el me enseñara a coser personas y heridas, como hacer que sufran mas, como hacer que no se muevan para cocerlos y como coser una herida de manera rápida, me pregunto si me lastimara para enseñarme a coserme, cada vez me preocupa mas esto y espero que no practique puntadas en anzu._

_En la clase de franco tirador conocí a Kyoya Tategami y el me ayudara en esa clase pero me dijo que me cuide porque quizás solo viva las 3 primeras clases, que horror_

_Estuve hablando con madoka esta mañana y me conto que ryuga uno de los estudiantes mas peligrosos, también hay otros peligrosos pero sobre ryuga hay rumores de que el mato a sus padres para poder entrar al instituto, no se si creerlo pero no esta por demás vigilarlo y cuidarme de el._

~Esa noche~

Vale se despertó porque su teléfono empezó a vibrar y como no quería despertar a ryuga, leyó el mensaje debajo de las sabanas

_*Confia en mí_

_-Dark Ghost_


	5. segundo dia de clases

Segundo día de clases

Vale se despertó muy temprano como una hora y media antes de clases, busco su uniforme y entro al baño para darse una ducha, un rato después mientras se seguía bañando entro alguien al baño y la asusto y ese era ryuga quien se estaba cepillando los dientes, ella se molesto mucho por el acto del chico

"oye ¿que no te puedes esperar?"- pregunto ella muy enfadada tapándose con la cortina de baño

"te tardabas mucho y no me interesa si todavía sigues aquí, no eres la única que tiene que llegar temprano hoy"- dijo ryuga completamente indiferente a la chica

"pero no puedes entrar así como si nada al baño mientras hay alguien en la ducha, ¿Qué no tienes educación?"- le pregunto vale a ryuga

"si lo que acabo de hacer no te responde eres mas estúpida de lo que creí"- dijo ryuga lavándose la cara

"eres un completo idiota"- dijo vale

"Como si me importara, ya me voy disfruta de tu ducha"- dijo ryuga en un tono burlón mientras se iba

"estúpido, mejor me voy yo también"- dijo ella terminando de bañarse

Ella se puso su uniforme que era una blusa a botones de manga larga color blanca, una falda negra, un chaleco negro con botones azules, mallas blancas, zapatos y un suéter color azul oscuro y dejo su cabello suelto con un listón morado como diadema, el uniforme era muy lindo pero no dejaba de preocuparse por su segundo día de clases pero ni modo tendría que acostumbrarse a eso de intentar sobrevivir todos los días

Vale salió del cuarto y entro a clase de tecnología y se encontró con madoka quien al parecer estaba feliz de verla

"que bueno que llegaste"- dijo madoka recibiéndola en su clase

"hola, ¿Cómo estas?"- pregunto ella algo nerviosa

"¿porque estas tan nerviosa?"- le pregunto madoka

"solo por algo que paso esta mañana, no es nada importante"- dijo vale

"dime, ¿acaso tu compañero te hizo algo?, por cierto no me haz dicho quien es"- dijo madoka algo seria

"pues ¿recuerdas que te pedí que me contaras sobre ryuga?"

"si..No me digas que el es…"

"si, el es mi compañero de cuarto"- dijo vale bajando la cabeza

"estas en un grave peligro, se dice que el mato a su ultima compañera mientras dormía"- dijo madoka a lo que vale se asusto un poco

"¿enserio?"

"si, además ¿Qué te hizo?"-pregunto madoka a lo que ella se puso un poco nerviosa

"pues, esta mañana me levante temprano y me di un baño y cuando estaba como a la mitad el entro a lavarse los dientes y me enoje por su descortesía entonces ambos empezamos a discutir y se fue como si nada, el me da algo de miedo y me enoja tanto su actitud"- dijo ella algo sonrojada

"pues acostúmbrate, la mayoría de los chicos son así, pero déjame decirte que hay otros peores"-dijo madoka

"¿enserio?, y ¿Cómo es el tuyo?, creo que se llama ginga ¿no?"- pregunto vale a lo que madoka asintió

"pues el es frio pero no tanto hay veces que es amable y nos llevamos bien pero al principio peleábamos incluso mas que ahora, con decirte que un tiempo después de que nos conocimos me corto en el brazo y yo le dispare en la pierna ,así solamente nos peleábamos y molestábamos e incluso algunas veces intentaba propasarse conmigo, después de un tiempo ambos nos volvimos pues….amigos, y algunas veces el me ayuda para que no me maten pero tiene que ayudarme en secreto"- dijo madoka con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

"y ¿lo quieres?"- pregunto vale al notar su sonrojo

"¿a que te refieres?"-pregunto madoka

"a que si te gusta, ¿te gusta ginga?"- pregunto la pelinegra

"¿acaso no sabes nada?, aquí no te puedes enamorar porque luego eso lo usaran en tu contra, todo lo que te importa lo usaran en tu contra, quizás sienta algo por el pero si quiero vivir por mas tiempo eso solamente me incumbe a mi, además por lo que he vivido se me hace muy difícil confiar en un hombre"- dijo madoka susurrando pero al ultimo bajando la mirada

"¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hacías antes de entrar aquí?"- pregunto vale algo preocupada

"que te importa, eso no es de tu incumbencia"- dijo madoka con acidez

"perdona, mejor dejemos esto para después y pongamos atención a las clases"- dijo la chica algo apenada a lo que la castaña asintió y vieron entrar al maestro

Horas después vale estaba algo impaciente porque ya era clase de música, necesitaba ver a anzu y confirmar que estuviera bien, durante toda la clase no dejo de echarle un ojo a su hermana, pero un rato después el maestro les dio una hora libre porque tenía algo que hacer y ella aprovecho para acercarse a su hermana

"hola anzu, ¿estas bien?"- le pregunto a lo que su hermana asintió

"si, yu y kenta me ayudan en lo que pueden y una chica llamada hikaru me ayuda en la clase de maquillaje y disfraz"- respondió anzu muy feliz

"¿ella es tu amiga?"- pregunto la mayor a lo que la menor asintió

"si, podría decirse que somos amigas, aunque estar aquí me preocupa me siento feliz de que haya buenas personas"- dijo anzu con una sonrisa

"te enviare un mensaje todas las noches antes de dormir para asegurarme de que estés bien, si no me contestas me vas a preocupar así que mantén tu teléfono encendido ¿ok?"- le pregunto vale a anzu

"si, es una promesa"- dijo anzu sonriendo

"si, una promesa, es hora de irnos cuídate"- se despidió vale

"adiós"- dijo anzu apunto de salir

Vale estaba recogiendo sus cosas y de pronto miro la puerta y vio a anzu hablando con un chico rubio de ojos azules y uno moreno de ojos cafés, las miradas de esos chicos le dieron un mal presentimiento así que decidió ver lo que pasaba

"hola querida ¿Cómo te llamas?"- le pregunto un chico rubio a anzu

"m-mi nombre es anzu"- respondió ella algo nerviosa

"¿Qué te pasa anzu tienes miedo?"- le pregunto el chico a su lado en un tono de burla

"no, ¿porque tendría miedo?"- contesto la niña intentando ser firme

"porque eres nueva, y déjame explicarte algo, aquí si quieres vivir harás lo que yo te diga"- dijo el rubio tomándola de la cintura

"¡suéltame!, ¡no quiero meterme en problemas!"- dijo anzu intentando soltarse

"pues se buena chica y haz lo que te digo"- dijo al momento de acercarse a su cuello y respirar en su oreja mientras ella tenia cada vez mas miedo e intento zafarse

"¡déjame!, ¡se siente raro!"- grito ella desesperada pero nadie la ayudaba

Vale se enojo mucho y fue con esos chicos y de un jalón aparto a su hermana de ese tipo y empezó a gritarle

"¡¿quien te crees que eres?! No puedes hacerle eso, ¡es menor que tu!"- grito ella mirando a ese tipo a los ojos

"¿a ti que te importa?, o ¿ella es algo tuyo?"- pregunto el chico mirándola desafiante

"n-no…..no lo es, pero no tolero que cobardes que se aprovechan de los mas débiles"- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos sin temor alguno

"Así que muy valiente, ¿no eres tan lista como para saber quien soy?"- pregunto el en tono de burla

"no, pero tengo suerte de no saber nada sobre inútiles como tu"- contesto la pelinegra enojada

"eres una maldita"- le grito intentando lanzar su puño en la cara de la chica pero alguien lo detuvo

"konzern ¿Qué tenias pensado hacer?"- pregunto un chico de cabello plateado y ojos rojos con mirada amenazante al rubio

"nada dark, ¿Por qué?"- pregunto el rubio con una falsa sonrisa

"porque a las mujeres no se les levanta la mano, ahora vete julian y tu también ian"-dijo dark obligando a los dos a irse

"bien, adiós pero nos volveremos a ver"- le dijo julian al la chica al momento de irse junto con ian

Vale y anzu se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato pero después vale decidió decir algo

"gracias, dark"- dijo vale algo apenada

"no importa y a la próxima no seas tonta y no le hagas frente a alguien peligroso por alguien que ni conoces"- dijo dark al momento de irse

"gracias"- le dijo anzu a dark con una sonrisa inocente y ese solo suspiro

"no hay de que"- dijo el chico al marcharse

"anzu, me tengo que ir, cuídate"- le dijo vale al irse

"si, adiós hermana"- dijo anzu sonriendo

"una cosa mas, no me debes de llamar hermana mientras estemos aquí"- dijo vale a lo que la menor asintió

"si"- dijo anzu al marcharse a su próxima clase

El día siguió su curso y ya era hora de dormir, así que vale llego muy agotada a su habitación

"que cansancio, ¿ryuga no ha vuelto?"- se pregunto al ver que el cuarto estaba vacio

Ella se dio un baño, se puso su pijama y se fue a su cama pero después de enviarle un mensaje a anzu recibió una llamada

"¿hola?"- pregunto al contestar

"Te metiste en un lio"- dijo una voz de mujer ya conocida

"¿Qué?"

"mira, a ti no te gusta jugar pero a esos hijos de perra si, harán su movida pronto"- dijo antes de colgar

Ella suspiro y miro el mensaje de su teléfono

*_Estas en peligro_

-_Dark Ghost_


	6. Dia libre

Día libre

Vale estaba con rox en el salón de entrenamiento intentando usar espadas como ella pero realmente era un asco en eso y perdió contra ella otra vez

"bien, levántate"- le pidió rox

"no, ¿Qué no ves que no puedo usar esto?"- dijo vale desesperada

"si, pero la practica hace al maestro y jure que mientras estés bajo mi cargo no morirías y te toca examen en un mes, levántate y sigue con las espadas"- dijo rox

"no"- dijo ella tirando la espada y tomando unos shurikens- "¡no quiero usar esto!"- grito al momento de arrojarlos con los ojos cerrados

"oye"- la llamo rox pero vale no la escucho

"¡ni siquiera quiero ser asesina!, ¡he estado haciendo esto porque un maldito me esta manipulando!"- grito ella aun mas furiosa arrojando mas shurikens que rox esquivaba con facilidad

"vale"-le hablo rox pero ella no le hizo caso

"¡y estoy segura de que manipula a los demás estudiantes también!"- dijo arrojándolos aun mas fuerte- "no quiero morir, ¡solo quiero salir de aquí!"- dijo vale

"¡valentina!"- grito rox

"¡¿Qué?!"- grito ella antes de ver a su alrededor

Cuando vale empezó a ver, noto que los shurikens que había lanzado cayeron en todos los blancos del lugar y cada uno en el centro, rox empezó a aplaudir con lentitud y se acerco a ella

"bien hecho, creo que te ira bien como asesina a distancia, deja la espada y toma unos shurikens"- dijo rox a lo que ella la obedeció

"gracias por ayudarme"- dijo vale algo sonrojada

"la verdad no te ayude solo te hice desperdiciar tiempo, hasta que encontraste lo tuyo"- dijo rox poniendo su mano en su hombro

"pero tu me hiciste enojar hasta colmar mi paciencia"-dijo vale riendo un poco

"esa es mi especialidad"- dijo rox riendo

"¿crees que podamos ser amigas?"- pregunto vale con algo de pena

"creo que ya somos amigas"- dijo rox abrazándola- "y como amigas, prepárate para tu primer día libre"- dijo rox

"es cierto, nos dejan salir el fin de semana"- recordó vale

"si pero con tal de regresar a las nueve o si no irán a buscarnos y nos castigaran"- dijo rox

"¿Qué clase de castigo?"- pregunto vale algo nerviosa

"te aseguro que no quieres saber"- dijo rox a lo que ella se puso nerviosa

"ok..me debo ir tengo clase de cocina, adiós"- se despidió antes de irse corriendo

"adiós"- dijo rox al verla correr- "parece una niña pequeña"- murmuro

~En clase de cocina~

Vale entro apurada a la clase y fue a su lugar pero encontró a yu cortando algo

"llegas tarde"- le dijo yu

"pero llegue 15 minutos antes"- dijo ella confundida

"no contradigas a tu tutor"-le dijo yu riéndose

"ok tutor, ¿Qué hay para hoy?"- pregunto vale

"veremos lo básico, serán los venenos en bebidas, ya sean alcohólicas o no, ¿entendido?"-pregunto yu

"si, ¿Cuáles debo usar?"- pregunto sacando su "material" que era una caja llena de frascos con polvo, líquidos, pastillas y jeringas

"se supone que te memorizaste cuales son"- dijo yu acercando vasos con bebidas

"no me los memorice tanto que digamos"- dijo ella con la mano en la cabeza

"no estudiaste, ¿verdad?"- pregunto yu con cara seria

"no, tengo que adaptarme a esto"- dijo ella bajando la mirada

"bien, solo haz lo que puedas"- dijo yu con una sonrisa tierna

"gracias por entender y esta vez pondré mas atención"- dijo vale y yu le sonrio

"bueno volvamos al trabajo y recuerda como se usan, podrían salvarte la vida"- dijo yu a lo que ella asintió

~Esa noche~

Vale entro a su cuarto muy cansada y vio que ryuga no estaba aunque ya no era sorpresa

"no puedo creer cuan cansada me siento, creo que veré maquinas de tortura romanas en mis sueños por un mes "- dijo ella lanzándose a su cama y buscando su teléfono

"¿Dónde esta?"- se pregunto ella misma al mirar debajo de la cama

"ah, aquí esta..Mm ¿Qué es esto?"- dijo al sacar otra cosa junto con su celular que era una grabadora y había una cinta adentro así que decidió oírla

_****Hola m* nombr* es ***i* hoy es *2 de s*****mbre de 2006, mi compañero robo mi dia*** así que ***** me estoy grabando, tengo mucho miedo ** mor** aquí y si alguien encuentra esto quier* que **pa que me paso, *l director me *la*o a su *ficina me debo ir._

La chica se quedo petrificada al escuchar eso y vio que había más grabaciones pero escucho la puerta abrirse, guardo la grabadora bajo su cama y vio a ryuga entrar

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?"- le pregunto ryuga al entrar

"no te importa"- dijo ella tratando de calmarse

"si haces algo misterioso debes de decirme, recuerda que soy tu-

"¿mi que?, desde que llegue me dejaste muy claro que no me quieres aquí y déjame decirte que el sentimiento es mutuo no tengo porque decirle lo que hago a alguien a quien no le importo"- dijo ella al momento de agarrar su ropa, entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta con llave

Ryuga se quedo ahí parado pero después se acostó y se quedo mirando el techo

"¿Qué estaba a punto de decir?, ¿Por qué me intereso lo que hacia?, tal vez estoy muy cansado"- dijo ryuga al momento de quedarse dormido

~Al día siguiente~

Vale abrió los ojos y por lo que pudo ver estaba en el techo de algún edificio y era de noche, ella estaba confundida pero después torno su atención a un hombre que estaba ahí, ese hombre tenia puesto un abrigo y un sombrero así que no podía ver como era, ella se acerco a el y al intentar tocarlo lo atravesó, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando y decidió ver pero ¿Por qué estaba soñando esto?

Siguió mirando, ese hombre saco un arma y noto que era un franco tirador que estaba apunto de dispararle a un muchacho que estaba abajo pero vio algo inusual, a ese hombre le costaba trabajo tirar del gatillo y mas aun cuando vio a ese chico besar a una mujer embarazada, vale vio al hombre tirar algunas lagrimas, ella no sabia porque pero se sentía triste al ver al hombre llorar pero antes de saber eso sintió que algo le cayo en la cara y cuando despertó vio que ryuga le lanzo una almohada

"¿Por qué haces eso?"- pregunto enojada y confundida por el acto del chico

"porque han estado tocando la puerta por un buen rato, ve a abrir"- dijo ryuga intentando dormir

"¿y me despiertas para abrir la puerta en lugar de ti que ya estas despierto?"- reclamo la chica empezándose a levantar

"captas rápido, abre que lo mas seguro es que es para ti"- dijo ryuga poniendo su cara en la almohada

"¿Por qué estas tan seguro?"- le pregunto vale

"porque no suelo recibir visitas"- dijo ryuga cubriéndose por las sabanas

"no me sorprende"- murmuro vale al momento de abrir la puerta y ver a rox, madoka y a aisha

"¿Por qué no te has vestido?"-le pregunto madoka a la chica

"¿para que?"-pregunto ella confundida

"te dije que pasaríamos nuestros días libres juntas"-dijo rox algo enojada

"a si, lo olvide denme un minuto"- dijo ella cerrando la puerta

Vale se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, guardo algunas cosas en su bolso y fue con sus amigas. Pasaron el día de yendo de compras y paseando pero después de un rato quisieron ir al cine pero a aisha le dieron ganas de ir al baño y tuvieron que acompañarla

"apúrate, la película ya va a empezar"- le dijo rox a aisha

"ya voy"- dijo aisha al entrar

"nunca pensé que siendo asesinas fueran buenas personas"- dijo vale algo asombrada

"yo no soy mala pero hay que adaptarse para sobrevivir"- dijo rox

"hay veces que la vida nos obliga a algo que no queremos pero no por eso vas a cambiar"- dijo madoka

"si, no porque no hayamos tenido de otra vamos a dejar de ser quienes somos"- dijo aisha al salir del baño y lavarse las manos

"cierto y saben, estoy muy feliz de conocerlas creí que…. ¿oigan huelen eso?"- pregunto vale al oler algo inusual y ver un homo morado

"si, huele como a…oh no ¡debemos salir de aquí!"- grito aisha pero se empezó a marear

"¿Por qué? Creo que…-"-intento decir rox pero se desmayo

"¿Qué le paso?"- pregunto vale al momento de marearse

"no respires ese humo porque…"- intento decir aisha pero se desmayo

De pronto madoka y vale terminaron en el suelo pero pudieron ver a alguien entrar y se detuvo frente a ellas, cuando vale se intento levantar no pudo mas así que solo cerro sus ojos y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando vale despertó todo estaba oscuro y sintió que sus manos estaban amarradas juntas y que una de sus piernas le pesaba mucho, al sacudirla de pronto lo noto, estaba encadenada y sus ojos estaban vendados, ella no podía tener mas miedo pero decidió hablar para saber si sus amigas estaban bien

"h-hola, ¿alguien me escucha?"- pregunto mientras unas pocas lagrimas caían de sus ojos

" ¿vale?, hay gracias a dios que ya despertaste"- dijo rox aliviada

"¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿Dónde estamos?"- pregunto vale muy asustada

"no lo sabemos, pero al menos estamos bien y descuida nos tardaremos poco en salir"- dijo aisha

"¿enserio?"- pregunto vale

"si, solo déjame-"-iba a decir madoka pero se escucho una puerta abrirse

"hermosas ya despertaron"- dijo alguien

no deberían ser tan dormilonas"- dijo otra voz masculina en un tono burlón

"julian.."- dijo vale con una mueca de disgusto

"¿a quien esperabas?, solo las trajimos a que se diviertan un rato"- dijo julian tomándola del brazo

"¿Dónde estamos?"- pregunto vale

"están en un baño de un parque abandonado, donde nadie las escuchara"- dijo ian

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?"- pregunto madoka enfurecida

"para que una de ustedes aprenda una lección"- dijo julian al momento de patear a vale en el estomago mientras ella pego un grito de dolor

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"- grito aisha al escuchar a su amiga

"tu cállate o te ira peor que a tu amiga"- le grito ian a la chica

"bonita voz, me gustaría volver a escucharte gritar claro si no me diera tanto asco ese olor que llevas por este lugar"- dijo julian acercándose a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro

"tu sola presencia me da mas asco que este olor"- dijo la chica con desprecio

"¡ya veras!, ¡te hare pagar zorra!"- le grito enfadado al tomarla del cabello

Julian la empezó a arrastrar jalándola del cabello hasta donde el largo de las cadenas le permitían para después llegar a un rincón lejos de sus amigas Intento forcejear y zafarse, huir, liberarse de la paliza que sabía que le esperaba, pero todo fue en vano.

Cogió su brazo derecho con fuerza, luego hizo un movimiento que supuso que fue un giro y se reincorporó de nuevo.

"veamos, ¿Qué tal aquí?"- pregunto tomando su brazo como si la inspeccionara

Antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar a que se refería, noto una atroz punzada. Y no pudo evitar el grito de dolor que escapó de sus labios. Y luego, vino otra punzada. Y otra. Y otra. Y otra. Y _otra._

Hasta que pareció que se cansó y con una leve risotada acompañada de un sonido de algo fino cayendo al suelo

"Tu voz es tan bella… incluso gritando"- murmuro el chico

La agarró del pelo de nuevo y le dio una soberana bofetada. Hizo lo mismo con su otra mejilla y repitió el proceso varias veces, cada vez con más rabia.

"Creo que me partió el labio"- murmuro vale cerrando los ojos

Después, empezaron los puñetazos con una fuerza descomunal. Por todos los lados y ángulos posibles, sin piedad, con ferocidad. Estaba totalmente indefensa ante tal ataque y lo único que podía hacer era protegerse como pudiera, Mientras escuchaba el llanto de sus amigas seguidos de algunos golpes que eran para ella.

"Ah… Querida, no te escondas… ¡Grita más fuerte!" – jadeó julian con placer y extenuación mientras ella se quedo callada

Vale no podía más pero después escucho a madoka murmurar algo

"¿Qué has dicho, cariño?"-le pregunto ian acercándose a ella

"dije que ojala se pudrieran en el infierno"- dijo madoka escupiéndole en lo que supuso fue su ojo y este le respondió dándole una patada en el estomago

"intenta repetir eso"- le reto ian acercándose a su cara

"lo repetiré cuantas veces pueda"- dijo madoka recuperando el aliento después de esa patada tan fuerte

"que mas les gustaría, aquí la única que se pudrirá será su amiga"- dijo julian

"y si tu quieres terminar igual esta bien, porque nadie podrá salir de aquí así que lo mejor es morir ahora, además aunque salieras de aquí, ¿Que crees que podrías hacer?"-dijo ian al darle otra patada a madoka, aun más fuerte que las otras

"Si no sirves para nada, solo podrías volver al internado, por Dios… - Se burló de nuevo y yo no pudo evitar escapar una lágrima. Como lo odiaba

"Si escaparas, ¿crees que la sociedad te aceparía con tal modo de vida que tenias? ¿Crees que vivirías tranquilamente, sin nadie burlándose o despreciándote por ser una cualquiera? ¿Que alguien te hablaría si no fuera para insultarte? Sin contar ya de que alguien te amara, y mucho menos tuvieras hijos o una familia. Y ya ni pensemos de-"- intento decir ian pero madoka le suplico que se detuviera

- …Para…- Lo interrumpió al borde de las lagrimas- Para, para, para…- suplico intentando cubrirse los oídos en vano ya que seguía atada

_"Ya es suficiente, ella no esta sola, es una gran persona y sea cual sea la vida que tuvo ella es mas de lo que ustedes llegaran a ser"- dijo vale pidiendo que dejaran a su amiga_

De repente, noto que una mano le levantó la venda, dejándola ver el rostro del hombre en frente de ella. Sonreía satisfecho y con crueldad

"Así me gusta"- le dio un beso fiero pero rápido. Le dieron ganas de vomitar.

Alzó la navaja en el aire.

El dolor que sintió fue tan profundo y horrible que creyó que le había cortado completamente el brazo, pero no. Estaba inscribiendo brutalmente, incesante, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma forma en su piel. Quiso evadir el cruel y frio filo de la navaja pero fue en vano.

Le puso la venda de nuevo.

"Ah-Ah, querida. No quiero que veas la sorpresita que te estoy preparando"-dijo julian y prosiguió con su tortura.

Lenta y agonizante, sin fin, parecía como si nunca fuera a cansarse y dejar que se ahogara en su propio desconsuelo mientras sus amigas la escuchaban gritar

Podía notar como la sangre chorreaba de sus heridas y empapaba el traje que llevaba. Por un momento, la retorcida idea de imaginarse el vestido con un precioso carmesí cruzó su mente.

_"Sería fabuloso"-pensó vale con una sonrisa_

"¿A que viene esa sonrisita rara? ¿Acaso estás disfrutando?"- su voz parecía lejana, como si le hablara a través de un cristal y estuviera lloviendo a la vez.

"Je. ¿Ves, pequeña? No estás perdiendo demasiada sangre"- le dijo julian

"…Cállate…"- apreto la mandíbula con fuerza, intentando ignorar el dolor. Él, en cambio, río disimuladamente y cortó con más ímpetu.

"Ah… Precioso, precioso… Creo que así ya estabien"- dijo ian viendo que ella se desmayo

Cayó al suelo, rendida. Al fin y al cabo, era él el que realmente la había estado sosteniendo todo el tiempo, y ya, sinceramente, no tenia la energía suficiente ni para mover un dedo.

"Sabes, me he quedado a gusto. Y la sorpresita me ha quedado muy bien"- se levantó-"Bueno ya he acabado lo que tenia que hacer"- sus pasos se fueron alejando- "Espero… que hayas disfrutado tanto como yo si tan solo me escucharas, por cierto chicas su amiga ya no tiene pulso"- dijo al momento de irse con ian

_"Bastardo"- dijo rox_

_"maldito animal"- dijo aisha_

_"esto no se quedara así"-dijo madoka_

"Ah, por cierto…"-hizo una pausa- "madoka, No olvides lo que te he dicho"- dijo ian con burla mientras la chica bajo la mirada

Y se fueron con pasos tranquilos y ligeros, como si nada.

Sus mentes ardían de dolor y humillación mientras se quitaron las vendas como pudieron y miraron el cuerpo de su amiga que comenzaba a retorcerse

"¿ya se fueron?"- pregunto vale muy débil levantándose

"¿pero como?"- pregunto rox atónita

"¿Qué hiciste para que pensaran que estabas muerta?"- pregunto madoka

"agradézcanle a yu"- dijo vale con una risita mientras se acercaba a ellas

"¿Qué?..espera catelepsia ¿verdad?"- pregunto aisha

"si"- respondió la pelinegra

"¿Qué es eso?"- pregunto rox

"pues….

**Flashback**

"yu, ¿también ponemos esto?"- le pregunto vale al niño

"¿Qué te pasa?, ¿no sabes que es?"- pregunto yu golpeándola en la cabeza con la cuchara

"no, la verdad no"- dijo ella sobándose el golpe mientras yu suspiro

"es catelepsia"- dijo yu

"¿y eso que es?"- pregunto vale

"es una droga muy poderosa que simula la muerte, aunque nunca dura lo suficiente"- dijo yu mientras ella asintió

"¿Cuánto dura?"- pregunto ella con interés

"depende de la dosis, si tomas medio frasco solo será uno o dos minutos, aunque es el tiempo exacto para tomar el pulso, es muy útil si te secuestran"- dijo yu dándole el frasco

"¿si te secuestran?"- pregunto vale confundida

"si, digo que si te están torturando y notan que estas muerto te dejaran y se irán y lo que quede de tiempo lo usaras para intentar escapar"- dijo yu mientras ella sin darse cuenta lo guardo en su bolsillo

"seguro es muy útil en esos casos, sigamos con el trabajo"- dijo vale

"si"- dijo el niño sonriente

**Fin del flashback**

"y cuando termine en el piso me tome medio frasco para que creyeran que estaba muerta"- dijo vale

"genial"- dijo rox asombrada

"odio interrumpir pero, tenemos que salir de aquí, así que vale, quítame mi botas"- pidió madoka acercando sus pies a la chica

"¿Por qué?"- pregunto la chica algo confundida cuando le quito las botas

"quítales las plantillas, escondí navajas en cada una debajo de las plantillas"- dijo madoka a lo que ella obedeció y se las dio

"bien pensado, ¿Cómo aprendiste?"- pregunto vale

"ginga me enseño"- dijo madoka al darle una navaja a rox

"eso es genial"- dijo rox mientras cortaba las cuerdas de aisha

"si, vale ven aquí cortare tu cuerdas y después tu cortaras las mías"- dijo madoka al momento de liberar sus manos y ella imito el acto

"¿ahora que?, ¿Qué hacemos con esto?"- pregunto vale señalando las cadenas de sus pies

"no hay problema, rox ¿Cuánto crees que tardes?"- le pregunto madoka a su amiga quien inspeccionaba las cadenas

"están oxidadas, tal vez 5 minutos"- dijo contesto rox

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"- pregunto vale

"manipular la cerradura"- dijo rox a lo que su amiga se asombro

"cuando se trata de eso rox es experta"- dijo aisha

"termine contigo, busca la puerta"- dijo al momento que le quito la cadena a vale y esta se levantaba algo mareada por la perdida de sangre

"no puedo, esta muy oscuro, ya es de noche"- dijo mirando la ventana

"cálmate son solo las 7, nos tomara media hora salir de aquí"- dijo aisha calmándola

"¿eres blaider?"- le pregunto madoka a lo que la pelinegra asintió

"ok, mira vale, necesito que lances tu bey una y otra vez lentamente hasta que yo te asegure que haya una puerta"- pidió madoka

"pero mis brazos me duelen, ¿alguna de ustedes es blaider también?"- pregunto vale

"si, pero madoka estaba reparando mi bey y lo dejo en su escritorio, solo hazlo"- le ordeno rox

"bien, pero avísame cuando haya encontrado la puerta"- dijo vale al momento de lanzar su black swan

Ella lanzo su bey enfrente de ella pero el sonido que hizo al chocar no era hueco

"sigue, un poco mas a la izquierda"- pidió madoka

Lo volvió a lanzar pero esta vez le dolían mas los brazos

"casi, un poco mas"- pidió la castaña

"madoka, me duelen mis brazos, no puedo mas"- dijo ella cada vez mas débil

"tu puedes solo una vez mas"-dijo ella a lo que vale asintió y lo lanzo una vez mas

Cuando su bey hizo un ruido se escucho hueco, no cabía duda, ahí había una puerta

"necesitamos que vallas y nos digas si no hay nadie"-dijo rox mientras habría sus cadenas

"bien, lo hare, cuando estén libres síganme, ¿ok?"- pregunto vale

"ok, pero ten cuidado"- dijo aisha mientras ella se iba caminando

Cuando la chica salió todo estaba oscuro así que saco su celular y dejo que alumbrara lo que pudiera pero había alguien enfrente de ella de pronto del susto vale solto el teléfono y se cubrió con sus cortados y sangrantes brazos

"por favor no me hagas nada"- grito vale asustada antes de sentir que una mano suave le acariciaba la cabeza

Vale de pronto sintió como esa persona la envolvió en sus brazos, sintió un calor tan hermoso y familiar que la hacia sentir bien, de pronto esa persona la soltó y se fue corriendo, ella se pregunto porque pero vio que sus amigas estaban detrás de ella corriendo

"¿estas bien?"- le pregunto madoka

"si, solo algo cansada"- dijo vale al momento de querer desmayarse

Rox la dejo caer sobre su hombro y la llevo de vuelta al internado junto con sus otras amigas.

Cuando llegaron fueron a su cuarto kenta coció sus heridas y aisha termino de curarla, ellos se fueron y pidieron que descansara por un día completo para que se recuperara por la perdida de sangre, ella se había quedado dormida pero cuando despertó encontró a sus amigas a su lado que al parecer la estaban cuidando

"¿están bien?"- pregunto vale a lo que asintieron

"estamos bien ,gracias"- dijo madoka

"¿Por qué?, fueron ustedes las que me salvaron, de no ser por ustedes ya estaría muerta"- dijo ella con la poca fuerza que tenia

"no es por eso, es porque me defendiste cuando ian me hecho mi pasado en cara"- dijo madoka algo triste

"ah, oye no tienes nada que agradecer pero ¿alguien mas lo sabe?"- pregunto vale

"solo ustedes y ginga"- dijo madoka algo avergonzada

"¿Por qué el lo sabe?"- pregunto rox

"un día el llego a nuestro cuarto y estaba ebrio así que lo tuve que cuidar, después empezó a actuar chistoso durante su cruda y jugamos verdad o reto y tuve que decirle la verdad de que yo era una….una prostituta"- dijo madoka muy avergonzada

"no importa lo que hayas sido, yo era una ladrona"- dijo aisha

"¿enserio?"- preguntaron las tres chicas

"si, un día robe una tienda y estaba corriendo todo lo que podía hasta que me tope con doji y me ofreció la oferta que estoy segura también le hizo a ustedes"- dijo aisha

"yo siempre fui de las calles, crecí en un orfanato pero escapaba todo el tiempo para tener batallas beys y ver como podría causar destrozos en la ciudad pero un día que estaba terminado de cubrir de pintura una escuela doji apareció y bueno así acabe aquí"-dijo rox riendo un poco

"yo vivía con mis padres pero nunca les interese y siempre me maltrataban en la escuela, pero un chico siempre me trato con gentileza y me dijo que nos fugáramos, por estúpida acepte robo el dinero que saque de mi casa y muchas de mis cosas y me vendió a un bar y como no tenia de otra tuve que hacer lo que me decían hasta que doji me saco de eso y termine aquí pero aun recuerdo eso cuando tengo pesadillas"- dijo madoka algo triste

"yo estuve a punto de vivir eso pero doji me saco de ese bar"-dijo vale

"tienes suerte, pero ¿Cómo era tu vida?"- pregunto rox

"bueno, cuando tenia 6 años mis padres y mi hermana mayor murieron, no se como pero murieron dejándome a mi y a mi hermana con mi abuela, ella nos crio hasta que cumplí 13, entonces mis tíos quedaron a cargo de nosotras pero nos odiaban, nos gritaban por todo y nos decían que fue nuestra culpa la muerte de mis padres y mi hermana, nos hacían sentir mal siempre, nos enviaron a una escuela disciplinaria y nos obligaban a no hacer la tarea para que nos "sancionaran", cuando me gradué me enviaron con un psiquiatra aunque cuando cumplí años intentaron sacrificarme y a anzu la querían exorcizar, la verdad nunca supe que pasaba con ellos y no se que porque nos odiaban tanto, en fin una noche ambas escapamos y fuimos a donde antes vivíamos con mi abuela y entre a trabajar en un bar como camarera pero cuando descubrieron lo de mi hermana me chantajearon para ser prostituta, doji fue quien me solicito primero y me propuso el trato y así llegue aquí, se que nos esta usando pero nos salvo a mi hermana y a mi"- dijo vale

"espera.. ¿tienes una hermana aquí?"- le pregunto aisha

"yo..si"- dijo vale

"¿Quién es?, ¿Cómo se llama?"- pregunto rox

"se llama anzu"- dijo vale a lo que ellas se pusieron a pensar

"si lo descubren podrían hacerle daño, mejor lo mantienes en secreto"- dijo rox

"lo se la secretaria de doji me lo aconsejo "- dijo vale

"que raro ella no suele ayudar a nadie a menos que este al borde de la muerte"- dijo madoka

"si, pero teniendo una hermana menor ya esta al borde de la muerte, asi que eso cuenta"- dijo rox

"no veo tu lógica pero como sea mejor nos vamos, dark se enoja si tiene que abrirme la puerta en la noche"- dijo aisha saliendo

"yo también me voy, tsubassa nunca tiene su llave y me pide que le abra casi todas las noches"- dijo suspirando y saliendo de la habitación de su amiga

"si, mejor me voy cuando ginga llega antes que yo me interroga y suele ser molesto, adiós y que te mejores"- dijo madoka yéndose

Vale se quedo ahí y decidió enviarle un mensaje a su hermana pero recibió otro mensaje y ya supuso de quien era asi que decidió leerlo e irse a dormir

_*Aunque me olvides siempre te cuidare _

_-Dark Ghost_

Ella solo sonrio al ver ese mensaje y se quedo dormida al suponer quien la había abrazado


	7. conociendonos mejor

Conociéndonos mejor

Al día siguiente vale se la paso descansando para que sus heridas sanaran, en poco tiempo cayo la noche y la chica de verdad estaba aburrida pero recordó la grabadora que encontró en su cama y como ryuga no estaba podía oírla así que la tomo y la encendió poniendo la segunda grabación

_Hola ho* es *4 de sep**em*re *l dire*tor me lla*o a su oficina me *nvito * t*mar e* te y *e *lat*co *uchas c*sas y *e dijo que le agra*aba * que *oy su a*lumn* favorita, me d*jo qu* pl*nea*a adoptar*e *ero que por *hora me es*aria ob*er*ando para ver si *e merezco su apellido, *o se *ue ha*er te*go miedo._

"wow, enserio me gustaría saber de quien es"- pensó la chica al terminar de oír la grabación

Vale noto que sus heridas ya habían sanado y decidió dormir un rato pero su sueño se sentía muy diferente, como si fuera un recuerdo pero algo borroso ella podía escuchar voces muy conocidas, la chica no sabia de quien se trataba pero se sentía muy tranquila escuchándolas

"mamá, mira se quedaron dormidas"- dijo una voz aguda muy hermosa como de una niña pequeña

"que lindas, llévalas a su cuarto para que puedan dormir en paz"- pidió una voz de una mujer

"si mami"- respondió la niña

En ese momento vale sintió que alguien le dio la mano y la llevo caminando por un pasillo, lo único que podía distinguir era la sonrisa de la niña que la sostenía de la mano, pero de pronto escucho un timbre

"yo voy"- respondió una voz de hombre al momento de escuchar el timbre

"¿Quiénes son?"- pregunto ese hombre

"¡cállate!"- grito una voz dura y llena de odio y después empezó a escuchar golpes

"revisare aquí abajo, ve a buscar arriba"- pidió esa misma persona al parecer no estaba sola

Ella podía sentir como esa misma niña la llevo a un lugar algo pequeño y le puso algo pesado en los brazos, algo como un cuerpo pequeño como de un bebe

"espérame aquí hermanita"- le dijo esa niña acariciándole la cabeza para después apagar la luz de ese lugar e irse

Por más que tenía curiosidad no se podía mover quizás algo no se lo permitía o hasta ahí llegaba el recuerdo, solo podía escuchar destrozos y gritos para poder después escuchar a la policía y un par de voces que se acercaban

"esperen… ¡aquí hay dos niñas!"- escucho a un hombre decir

"hay rastros de sangre pero no hay cuerpos, ¿Cuántas niñas son?"- pregunto una mujer

"dos, pero al parecer había tres en esta casa"- dijo el hombre con algo de pena

"¿Dónde esta la tercera?"- pregunto la mujer

"ella…"- escucho que iba a decir el hombre pero no pudo escuchar porque se estaba despertando

La chica se despertó de golpe porque alguien estaba tocando la puerta, por más enojada que estuviera se levanto para abrir la puerta. Cuando abrió encontró a un chico que traía a ryuga inconsciente en el hombro

"¿Qué le paso?, ¿esta bien?"- pregunto vale preocupada mirando a su compañero

"eshta bien, solo nos divertimos demasiado amiga"- respondió el chico que traía a ryuga del hombro que al parecer estaba ebrio

"ah, bien lo que me faltaba ahora tendré que cuidar a la persona que mas me asusta"- murmuro molesta mientras llevaba a ryuga a su cama

"rielajate bonita, tal vez tu puedash venir con nosotros la pruoxima vesh"- dijo el chico acercándose a ella pero ella lo empujo y lo dejo afuera

"yo paso, buenas noches"- dijo enojada cerrándole la puerta en la cara

Vale empezó a acomodar a ryuga , comenzó a toser porque apestaba a alcohol y cuando miraba mas de cerca encontró algunos golpes y cortadas, no perdió tiempo y fue por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y curo sus heridas. Después de vendarlo empezó a mirarlo mientras dormía

"se ve algo adorable mientras duerme, ojala también fuera agradable despierto, aunque también se ve algo lindo ¡¿pero que rayos dije?! Mejor me tranquilizo y dejo de pensar tonterías"- se repitió a si misma

Cuando vale se empezó a calmar noto que ryuga se estaba levantando pero al parecer un poco mareado y solo decía incoherencias, no había duda de que estaba ebrio

"¿oye no…devierias estar dormida?"-le pregunto ryuga quien estaba tan borracho que las palabras se le resbalaban de la boca

"debería pero no puedo por tu culpa"- respondió la chica con algo de indiferencia

"puesh perdón, pero vámonos que tenemos que volver a nuestro cuarto"- dijo ryuga empezando a levantarse de la cama mientras ella se lo impedía

"ya estamos en nuestro cuarto"- respondió vale entre risas al ver la actuación del chico

"wow… ¡que veloces!"- grito ryuga muy mareado

"jajaja"- se empezó a reír vale de cómo le patinaban las letras a ryuga de lo borracho que estaba

"¿de que te ríes?"- le pregunto el chico levantando una ceja

"jajaja de ti, ¿no vez que actúas muy gracioso? Jajaja"- dijo la chica entre risas

"eshta esh la primera vez que te veo reír, pero podría acostumbrarme tienesh una risa muy adorable"- le dijo ryuga jalándole las mejillas

"creo que ahora de verdad se te fue el juicio"- dijo vale acercándose al chico

"¿y porque?"- pregunto ryuga riéndose

"porque me dijiste un cumplido y según yo tu me detestabas"- dijo vale algo sonrojada

"nop, ¿Por qué piensash que te odio?"- le pregunto ryuga

"porque me lo dijiste cuando llegue"- dijo la chica riendo mientras este se le acercaba

"puesh ti mentí porque desde que llegashte ya no estoy tan aburrido aquí, eresh como una tonta y moleshta hermana menor"- le respondió ryuga entre risas

"¿a si?"- pregunto vale sorprendida por lo que dijo ryuga

"shi, es divertido tener a alguien a quien moleshtar pero también me gusta tener a alguien a quien le importo"- dijo ryuga intentando abrazarla mientras ella se reía un poco

"¿y porque piensas que me importas?"- le pregunto la chica algo sonrojada por la cercanía del chico

"puesh debería porque tu me importas mucho"- dijo ryuga recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la pelinegra

"¿de verdad?"- pregunto la chica intentando quitar la cabeza de ryuga de su hombro

"shi pero ¿sabes cual esh tuu problema?"- le pregunto ryuga algo divertido

"¿Qué soy como una molesta y tonta hermana menor?"- pregunto vale riendo

"nop, que eres una niña muy miedossa y timida"- le contesto el chico riéndose

"ah..Gracias supongo, además tu podrás ser algo malo, gruñón, grosero y egoísta pero creo que conociéndote mejor eres muy agradable"- le dijo rindiéndose y dejar que el la abrace

"yo también te quiero"- dijo ryuga al momento de tirarla al suelo

El chico la tiro al suelo y se puso encima de ella mientras ella solo se sonrojaba a mas no poder y este reía y acercaba su cara contra la de la chica

"r-ryuga ¿Qué estas haciendo?"- le pregunto la chica muy sonrojada por la cercanía del chico

"podrash sher muy mieedossa yyyy timiida pero eresh muy bella y crieo quie ti queyo mash que como hermana"- dijo ryuga juntando sus labios con los de vale

Vale abrió los ojos a mas no poder, no podía creer lo que pasaba ¡este chico le robo su primer beso!, por alguna razón no ponía resistencia alguna y tampoco le interesaba que la boca del chico supiera a alcohol pero después de un rato se quedo sin aire y no le quedo de otra mas que patear a ryuga lejos y levantarse

"¿Qué eshta?...sientoo como quie me caigo"- dijo ryuga al momento de desmayarse

Vale no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo pero opto por levantarlo y dejarlo dormido en su cama mientras ella fingía que no paso nada y se fue a dormir, la chica no podía dejar de mirarlo y pensar en ese beso pero de repente sonó la alarma de su teléfono y noto que tenia un mensaje, suponiendo quien era lo leyó

*_Prepárate para bailar, porque alguien va a morir_

_-Dark Ghost_


	8. El mensaje

El mensaje

Ya había amanecido y vale se estaba levantando, estaba muy cansada pero algo atrajo su atención y eso fue que ryuga tenía un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios

"ah mi cabeza, ¿Qué rayos paso anoche?"- pregunto molesto agarrándose la cabeza

"estabas borracho y algún imbécil te trajo, por las heridas que te cure pude notar que estuviste peleando"- dijo vale saliendo del baño con su uniforme puesto

"mierda, espera ¿me curaste mis heridas?"- pregunto notando sus vendajes

"yo.. si, si lo hice"- respondió algo sonrojada

"¿Por qué?"- pregunto el chico sorprendido

"porque si"- respondió yéndose como si nada

El día transcurrió su curso por así decirse normal, pero cuando estaba saliendo de su clase de costura pero encontró una nota en su asiento, quiso ver que era pero cierto chico pelirrojo la estaba esperando al parecer muy fastidiado

"apúrate que ya es mucho castigo ser tu tutor como para tener que aguantar retrasos"- dijo ginga jalándola de su cabello mientras ella le golpeo la mano

"no me molestes que ya salía"- dijo intentando poner excusas

"¿Qué es esto?"-dijo ginga quitándole la nota de las manos

"nada"- dijo vale al momento de arrebatársela

"¿alguien tiene un admirador secreto?"- pregunto el chico de ojos ámbar en un tono de burla

"no y ya vámonos que se nos esta haciendo tarde"-dijo la de cabellos negros mientras se iba

"no puedo creer que seas tan ingenua"-dijo el de cabellos rojos burlándose

"y yo no puedo entender que es lo que madoka vio en ti"- murmuro la de ojos cafés

"¿Qué?"- pregunto ginga al parecer escuchándola

"d-dije que no puedo entender como es que madoka te soporta"- dijo vale

"eso no te incumbe"- mascullo ginga entre dientes

Ellos estaban caminando por el pasillo, ginga le estaba diciendo quien sabe que cosas sobre la clase pero para ser honestos ella no le hacia caso, en ese momento llego madoka a saludarla

"hola"- le dijo madoka con una sonrisa

"hola"- respondió vale también sonriente

"si, hola"- dijo ginga fastidiado

"a ti ya te salude cuando desperté"- le dijo madoka al pelirrojo

"si debería considerar una patada en el estomago un saludo creo que lo hiciste"- dijo entre risas

"y pudo haber sido mas abajo pero creo que ya me empiezas a caer mejor"- dijo madoka en un tono burlón

"te doy la libertad de buscar donde me quieras patear todo el tiempo que quieras"- dijo ginga burlándose

"idiota, como sea vale ¿ya escuchaste lo del baile?"- le pregunto la castaña a la chica

"no, no sabia nada de un baile"- respondió

"bueno pues será el viernes y será una fiesta de disfraces"- le dijo madoka

"genial, ¿tengo que llevar pareja?"- pregunto la chica interesada

"no, no es necesario"- le respondió la ojos azules

Ambas siguieron hablando del baile mientras caminaban y ginga las ignoraba pero algo hizo detenerse a vale, era un cuadro con fotografías de antiguos estudiantes, la chica no sabia porque le llamaba la atención en especial la foto de una chica de cabello café oscuro y ojos cafés, vale sentía que había algo raro en esa foto pero madoka la saco de sus pensamientos

"vale ¿me estas escuchando?"-le pregunto madoka

"si yo ¿eh?"- pregunto la pelinegra

"te quedaste viendo la foto de antiguos estudiantes ¿Qué tanto le miras?"- pregunto la castaña

"siento que conozco a esa chica, no se como explicarlo pero la he visto ¿Cuál es su nombre?"- pregunto la ojos cafés

"no dice, pero ¿de que la conoces?"- le pregunto madoka a vale

"no lo se solo la conozco"- dijo mirándola

"bien por ti, vámonos"- dijo ginga avanzando

Cuando terminaron las clases vale volvió a su cuarto lo mas pronto posible y saco la nota de su bolsillo la cual decía

_Querida, te tengo una misión que debes aceptar, durante la fiesta de disfraces debes asegurarte de estar a solas con Julian Konzern y cuando se descuide debes apuñalarlo con exactamente 3 veces en el corazón, después de haberlo matado tienes que volver a la fiesta como si nada, si no lo haces te aseguro que la persona apuñalada será tu amada hermanita._

_Tu decides_

_Atte. No es necesario que lo sepas todavía_

Vale se quedo en shock después de leer esto, estaba consciente de que konzern no era buena persona, de hecho era un bastardo despreciable pero en su opinión nadie merece la muerte aunque si no lo hacia matarían a su hermana, durante un momento sintió una sospecha de quien había enviado el mensaje, pensó que debió haber sido dark ghost ahora estaba furiosa con esa mujer que dijo que la cuidaría le estaba dando la opción de matar o dejar que maten a todo lo que le queda. Siguió pensando hasta que su teléfono sonó entonces tenia una llamada de la susodicha

"¿hola?"

"hola querida"- contesto dark ghost con una sonrisa

"escúchame bien perra, esta por demás decir que me engañaste pero si te atreves a tocarle un pelo a mi hermana te juro que te arrepentirás"- amenazo la chica

"¿engañarte? ¿de que hablas?...espera hablas del mensaje ¿crees que yo lo escribi?"

"¿y quien mas? No creo que haya otra persona que me envié mensajes misteriosos diciéndome quien sabe que cosas que convierten mi vida en un misterio"- se enojo vale

"pues me creas o no yo no lo escribí aunque de eso te quería hablar ¿de que te disfrazaras en la fiesta?"

"del cisne negro"

"uy que original eres, en fin te ayudare con esto solo síguelo y finge que le coqueteas porque te estarán observando, yo me encargare de lo demás"

"¿Qué harás?"

"no te diré por ahora, solo ten cuidado de que no nos descubran"

"¿Cómo sabré quien eres?"

"te daré una pista, tu iras disfrazada del cisne negro pero esa noche seras mi Alicia"- contesto dark ghost son misterio

"hay por favor no mas misterio, además ¿Cómo se si puedo creerte?"

"si no quieres hacerlo es tu problema pero no quieres que maten a tu hermana ¿verdad? Así que ¿Qué opción tienes?"

"bien, pero no bajare la guardia"

"que bueno que no lo harás, adiós"

"espera yo-"- intento decir pero la llamada se corto

Y sin mas colgó y recibió un mensaje como siempre

*a bailar

-Dark Ghost


	9. El baile

El baile

Ya había caído la noche y vale se estaba preparando para el baile, se puso su disfraz del cisne negro.

Era un vestido negro largo y un poco esponjado con el escote de corazón, tenía piedras brillantes blancas, negras y plateadas en la parte de arriba y la falda era blanca con encima una tela negra semitransparente y un moño negro grande en su cintura y con un par de alas negras no tan grandes en la espalda.

En su cabello decidió hacerse una trenza como diadema y ponerse una pequeña tiara plateada, se maquillo y pinto sus labios con un labial rosa pálido, después de arreglarse se quedo mirando un antifaz negro con piedras blancas, y después de dudar un momento se lo puso.

Cuando salió del baño, encontró a ryuga quien estaba acostado en su cama sin estar disfrazado

"¿Por qué no te pusiste tu disfraz?"- le pregunto confundida

"porque no ire a esa tontería"- contesto sin dirigirle la mirada

"bueno amargado llegare cuando la fiesta acabe"- dijo yéndose

"Como si me importara por cierto saluda a konzern de mi parte"- dijo en un tono burlón que la dejo petrificada

"¿q-que quieres decir?"- le pregunto nerviosa

"ya lo sabrás, oí que tiene planes para ti esta noche"- dijo sin dirigirle la mirada

"ah, y-yo ni siquiera estaré cerca de el no tengo porque"- dijo tartamudeando

"que lastima pensé que ese idiota me quitaría un peso de encima"-dijo ryuga en un tono burlon

"no me equivoque, de verdad que eres mas simpático cuando estas ebrio"- pensó la chica en voz alta llamando su atención

"¿eh?"

"como sea adiós"- dijo yéndose

Cuando vale se fue ryuga se quedo pensando en lo que quiso decir pero no encontraba respuesta alguna

"¿Qué quiso decir?, mhn poco lo me importa lo que pase con esa tonta"- dijo ryuga dudando un poco

Un rato mas tarde vale entro al salón de entrenamiento que estaba muy bien decorado y vio a aisha, a rox, a tsubassa y a dark

Aisha vestia un largo vestido celeste un ligero brillo y una tiara de diamantes y zapatillas azules, era toda una princesa

Rox estaba disfrazada de la reina araña llevaba un vestido negro, con la parte de arriba straple, ajustada, y a partir de la cintura estaba mas suelto, con un tul violeta por dentro. Usaba zapatos de tacón negros. un sombrero de copete, pequeño, que se mantenía de costado, con una cinta violeta y de la punta caía una araña. estaba maquillada labios negros, en los ojos sombra violeta, delineado negro, y el rímel. En las uñas llevaba fondo violeta, y una araña en cada una de color negro.

Tsubassa venia de beateljuice, usaba una pijama color blanco con rayas negras verticales, zapatos negros lustrosos con la cara pintada de blanco con las orejas grandes y negras

Dark estaba vestido del joven manos de tijera, tenia un traje de cuero negro con adornos plateados que parecían ser cadenas tenia maquillada la cara haciendo parecer que no había dormido en días además de tener los labios negros y unos guantes negros con un par de tijeras pegadas en cada uno

Vale se acerco a ellos y los saludo aun estando muy nerviosa

"hola "- dijo algo nerviosa

"hola, no tienes porque estar nerviosa"- dijo aisha intentando calmarla

"si, es solo una fiesta por cierto me gusta tu disfraz"- dijo rox mirando a su amiga

"g-gracias, también me gusta el tuyo"- contesto vale

"gracias pero, ¿para que es esa mascara?"- pregunto rox con algo de curiosidad

Ahora si ella no podía ponerse mas nerviosa, sabia bien que la mascara no era necesaria pero no quería que julian la reconociera así que decidió ocultar su identidad

"yo….."-ella no tenia idea de que decir porque la pregunta de rox dio en el clavo

"déjala que la use, un disfraz es un disfraz"- dijo kyoya apareciendo de repente con su disfraz de hombre lobo

"bueno supongo que tiene razón, perdón por ponerte nerviosa"- dijo rox disculpándose

"si, y kyoya gracias"-le agradeció al ultimo chico que pensaría que la ayudara

"no interesa además fue una buena opción traerte la mascara"- dijo el peli verde con una sonrisa

"¿Por qué?"- pregunto ella nerviosa

"para no tener que ver tu horrible cara"- contesto con una sonrisa burlona

"como sea, adiós"-dijo dejando solo a kyoya

Ella estaba buscando a quien podría ser dark ghost recordando una y otra vez la pista que le dio

**Flashback**

"tal vez iras disfrazada del cisne negro pero esa noche serás mi Alicia"

**Fin del flashback**

"Alicia…. ¿Qué querrá decir?"- se pregunto susurrando sin darse cuenta que choco con alguien

"oye fíjate por donde vas"-le dijo un chico disfrazado de vampiro, para ella era obvio que era ginga

"perdona"- le dijo al pelirrojo

"como sea, madoka encontré a tu amiga"- dijo el chico llamando a la chica que tenia junto a el

"hola vale"- dijo madoka con una sonrisa

"hola, lindo disfraz"- contesto vale mas calmada

Madoka llevaba un vestido rojo carmesí, falda muy larga con algo de vuelo pero con un corte de un lado haciendo mostrar su pierna que tenia un cuchillo probablemente real atado en ella y una blusa roja con detalles dorados que le dejaba el estomago descubierto tenia una pañoleta en la cabeza roja con dorado y con algunos dijes, también llevaba muchos collares, pulseras y anillos, se veía muy gitana

"gracias igual el tuyo"- contesto madoka mirando su disfraz

"gracias , me tengo que ir estoy buscando a alguien"- dijo vale intentando irse pero madoka la detuvo

"si quieres te puedo ayudar, ¿Cómo es esa persona?"- pregunto madoka con algo de curiosidad

"la verdad no tengo idea"-contesto la pelinegra yéndose lo mas rápido que pudo

La chica ya estaba desesperada buscando a quien podría ser dark ghost, pero no reconocía a nadie estando disfrazado entonces pensó buscar a julian pero tampoco encontraba a nadie que se le pareciera, de pronto sintió como alguien le dio la mano, sospecho que seria dark ghost pero sus sospechas se acabaron cuando vio a una chica con un par de pequeños niños disfrazados de mosqueteros junto a ella

"hola anzu"- dijo con algo de alivio

"hola hermana me gusta tu disfraz, es como tu bey"- dijo la rubia con algo de alivio

Anzu estaba disfrazada con un vestido hasta las rodillas color blanco con escote de corazón y con detalles plateados y celestes, la falda era blanca de tul y estaba cubierta con una tela celeste transparente, tenia el cabello suelto y planchado con un rayo blanco en un mechón y una corona que parecía ser hecha de flores de cristal, estaba maquillada para estar muy pálida con un ligero rubor y su cabello y cuerpo estaban cubiertos por algo que parecía ser escarcha, era una hermosa princesa de hielo.

"y a mi me gusta el tuyo y el de ustedes dos"- dijo señalando a los dos mosqueteros

"gracias, pudimos haber sido tres pero "alguien" no quiso disfrazarse de mosquetero"- dijo yu apuntando a anzu

"si porque ya les había dicho que no quería estar disfrazada de mosquetera y no crean que no me di cuenta de que sabotearon mi primer disfraz de caperucita roja para aceptar el que ustedes me ofrecieron"- dijo anzu riéndose

"como sea no serás mosquetera pero eres nuestra princesa y nosotros tus protectores"- dijo kenta jugando con su espada

"si"- dijo yu emocionado

"hehe, oigan me debo ir porque estoy buscando a alguien"- dijo vale dejándolos solos

Siguió buscando pero no tenia ni idea de donde pudiera estar cuando de pronto sintió como alguien le jalo el cabello y cuando volteo vio a una chica con cabello rosa muy largo, una un top purpura y unos shorts del mismo color, también llevaba unas orejas de gato rosas y una cola con rayas rosas y violetas, votas largas purpuras y una mascara además de levar una sonrisa enorme.

"sabia que vendrías"- le murmuro al oído dejándola confundida

"e-espera, eres el gato rizón, ¿eres tu?"- le pregunto algo dudosa

La chica solo se rio y empezó a correr, vale no lo dudo y comenzó a seguirla mientras se alejaba cada vez mas de la fiesta y termino en el salón de biología pero cuando entro la chica había desaparecido

"insisto, ¿Cómo diablos hace eso?"- dijo vale fastidiada

"¿con quien hablas?"- le pregunto una voz ya conocida….era julian

Se quedo petrificada al ver al chico vestido de príncipe que le sonreía con esa sonrisa demoniaca que le causaba escalofríos, sabiendo que dark ghost estaba cerca de ella pensó en seguir el plan

"y-yo con nadie, ¿y que haces aquí?"- pregunto intentando sonar mas relajada

"solo espero a alguien ¿y me puedes decir quien eres?"- pregunto en un tono intentando parecer seductor pero daba escalofríos

"no, porque así no habría misterio"- dijo intentando coquetearle pero honestamente no entendió que rayos acababa de decir

"entiendo y chica misteriosa, me permite este baile"- le dijo ofreciéndole la mano

Dudo por un momento pero acepto y comenzaron a bailar con la música que se oía desde la fiesta, sintió escalofríos al momento de tocarlo pero aun más cuando este la abrazo tenia enormes deseos de que esto acabara a la de ya

"sabes una cosa"- le pregunto este susurrándole en la oreja

"¿Qué?"-pregunto ella

"que reconocería la cicatriz que hice en tu brazo en cualquier parte"- dijo julian haciendo que ella temblara de miedo

De pronto vale se quiso separar de su abrazo pero este la apretó con mas fuerza y ella pudo notar como el quería clavarle un cuchillo en la espalda, sentía que estaba a punto de morir.

"suéltame por favor"- suplico la chica con mucho miedo en la mirada

"acabare lo que no pude terminar antes"- dijo el con la intención de clavar el cuchillo en su espalda ya

Vale solo cerro los ojos pero sintió como alguien la aparto de los brazos de julian, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a un chico disfrazado de el zorro peleando a golpes con el rubio

"no te metas en lo que no te importa"- dijo julian intentando darle un golpe en la cara al enmascarado

"me meto en lo que yo quiero"- dijo deteniendo su golpe y pateándolo en el estomago

El chico siguió golpeándolo hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente, después de terminar con el lo agarro del cuello y le susurro en la oreja

"si te atreves a acercártele otra vez vas a saber de que soy capas"- le dijo con desprecio

Vale estaba asustada y confundida al mismo tiempo, y más cuando el chico dejo ir a konzern y se le empezó a acercar

"ah, gracias"- le dijo a quien la había salvado

"ejem hermosa doncella se que acabo de salvarte pero las gracias no debes de darme"- empezó a recitar poesía

"ahh, de alguna forma yo te debería agradecer porque lo que acabas de hacer por mi no todos se han de atrever"- dijo intentando contestarle con poesía

"pues supongo que un beso de agradecimiento ayudaría por este momento"- dijo el sonriéndole

"de listo no intentes pasarte ¿Por qué crees tu que voy a besarte?"- dijo algo indignada

"tu dijiste de que debías agradecerme el hecho de que te haya salvado de la muerte"-dijo en un tono de burla

"si pero no beso a cualquiera así que por favor vete y no vuelvas"- dijo enojada

"bien, me voy a ir pero antes conmigo debes venir"- dijo tomándola de la mano

"si yo fuera contigo seria un fracaso así que por favor no seas payaso"- dijo con tono de burla

"admito que tienes talento para esto pero antes de irme tomare lo que yo merezco"- dijo poniendo sus labios sobre los suyos

Ella abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo, no podía creer que este extraño la estaba besando, la verdad le gusto mucho ese beso fue algo imposible de describir pero mientras este la besaba ella intento aprovechar para quitarle la mascara y saber quien era. Cuando intento quitarle la mascara el se separo y le sujeto las manos

"no deberías de saber quien soy, por ahora"- dijo el con una sonrisa

"¿Por qué no?"- pregunto confundida

"ya lo sabrás"- dijo el chico saliéndose lo mas rápido que pudo dejándola ahí

"bien, esto ya no podría ser mas raro"- pensó en voz alta

Vale se arreglo como si nada hubiera pasado y decidió volver a la fiesta, pero cuando volvió ya no parecía ser una fiesta, todos estaban afuera del salon de entrenamiento haciendo preguntas

"vale"- la llamo madoka

"¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto la chica

"¿Dónde estabas?"- le pregunto mirándola con sospecha

"en….el baño, ¿oye que paso aquí?"-pregunto vale

"encontraron un cuerpo"- contesto la de cabello castaño dejándola en shock


	10. Mi palabra

Mi palabra

Vale estaba en shock por lo que le acababa de decir su amiga, no sabía como reaccionar, es mas ni siquiera estaba segura de que el cuerpo fuera de konzern

"¿d-de quien?"- pregunto intentando parecer normal

"es el de julian, será mejor que nos vallamos cancelaron la fiesta por esto"- dijo madoka yéndose

"s-si, te veo mañana"- dijo volviendo a su cuarto

Ella regreso a su cuarto lo más rápido que pudo y encontró a ryuga dormido, no le tomo importancia y se baño rápido.

Cuando fue a su cama decidió llamar a su hermana

"¿hola?"- contesto anzu

"anzu, soy yo, solo quería saber si estabas bien"

"si, estoy bien hermana pero la pregunta es que si tu estas bien"- pregunto la chica preocupada

"¿a que te refieres?"- pregunto vale confundida

"es que todos dicen que fuiste tu porque se supone que el tenia planeado matarte y entonces eso significa que tu fuiste la ultima en verlo"- dijo anzu

"no, anzu te juro que yo no lo mate"

"te creo hermana pero ¿no te lo encontraste?"- pregunto inocentemente

"no bueno si pero solo un momento"- dijo nerviosa

"¿intento hacerte algo?"-pregunto con miedo

"pues si pero después….."-intento decir pero se sonrojo

"¿Después que?"

"después llego alguien y me salvo la vida, confronto a konzern y luego lo dejo ir"-respondió con cierta vergüenza

"ah, y ¿Quién era esa persona?"- pregunto con un tono de picardía

"no lo se, estaba disfrazado"- dijo con vergüenza

"entonces era tu caballero oculto en las sombras"-dijo en un tono burlón

"jaja que graciosa"-respondió con sarcasmo

"bueno me siento feliz de que estés bien hermana pero no me gusta que muchos te tachen de asesina"- dijo anzo con algo de tristeza

"eso no importa, se que mis amigas no creerán eso de mi, además si lo hubiera hecho no seria ni la primera ni la ultima que mata a alguien en este lugar, pero aun mas importante estoy aliviada porque tu crees en mi"- dijo vale

"yo siempre voy a creer en ti, además de ser mi hermana mayor eres como mi madre y mi padre al mismo tiempo, ¿a quien le voy a creer? ¿A un montón de estudiantes asesinos de dudosa procedencia o a la persona que me crio?, no tienes de que preocuparte nunca dudare de ti"- dijo anzu antes de comenzar a bostezar

"mejor me voy se nota que tienes sueño, adiós y buenas noches"- se despidió vale

"buenas noches"- dijo anzu al momento de colgar

La chica se quedo mirando el techo esperando a recibir el mensaje de dark ghost como todas las noches, vale comenzó a creer que fue dark ghost quien mato a julian pero no sabia si creer porque hasta ahora nunca a tenido razones para dudar de ella, aunque nunca le dijo que no seria ella quien lo mataría.

Mientras ella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos de repente sonó su teléfono con una llamada de dark ghost

"¿hola?"

"hola, mira se que es lo que me preguntaras así que déjame contestarte antes, yo no lo mate"- dijo dark ghost sin rodeos

"¿Cómo? ¿Entonces que paso?"- pregunto confundida

"lo que paso fue que te tuve que guiar a ese salón para que fingieras coquetearle, sabia que intentaría matarte casi todos en la escuela lo sabían así que lo iba a adormecer y lo llevaría a otro lugar donde no lo encontraría nadie, pero de repente sentí que alguien me inyecto algo y perdí el conocimiento por 15 minutos, cuando desperté estaba intacta en el armario de limpieza lo que pude notar fue a ti corriendo de vuelta a la fiesta y que julian estaba muerto en el salón de teatro"- dijo dark ghost

"pero entonces ¿Quién lo mato?"- pregunto muy nerviosa

"no lo se pero te juro que no fui yo, te doy mi palabra de que no lo hice"

"te creo, pero es que ahora todos creen que yo lo hice"-dijo vale con preocupación

"no importa eso es lo que queríamos, que pareciera que tu lo hiciste"

"si, pero ¿que me harán por matar a alguien?"- pregunto muy preocupada

"nada, en esta escuela mueren estudiantes todo el tiempo y mucho mas de la mitad son asesinados"- dijo tratando de calmarla

"bien, al menos eso me salva por ahora"- dijo vale

"me debo ir, por cierto ten cuidado"- dijo dark ghost antes de colgar

"adiós"

Después de esa charla vale se quedo mas tranquila y no pudo evitar quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente vale tuvo que enfrentarse a ese montón de personas que la llamaban asesina y a otro montón que le agradecía por sacar a julian de sus vidas pero ya fueran agradecimientos o no ella solo sentía nervios cada vez que mencionaban el tema, ya habían terminado las clases nocturnas así que se quería ir a preparar para una pijamada que aisha tendría aprovechando que dark se quedaría con tsubassa y hyoma, La chica ya estaba lista para irse pero alguien la detuvo y ese alguien era ian

"¿A dónde vas asesina?"- le pregunto burlándose de ella

"a ningún lado que te interese"- respondió secamente

"que lastima porque de aquí no te vas"- dijo con un tono amenazante

"no puedes retenerme, además ¿Qué quieres?"- le pregunto enojada

"pues que debes pagar por matar a mi amigo así que pensé ¿Por qué no hacerla pagar con su cuerpo?"- dijo en un tono de burla

"pues estas soñando y déjame pasar "-dijo antes de que este le agarrara de ambas manos

Intento soltarse de su agarre pero era demasiado fuerte, empezó a sentir miedo pero de pronto llego su amiga madoka y la soltó de el.

"será mejor que la dejes si sabes lo que te conviene"-le dijo madoka a ian en un tono amenazante

"¿y quien me va a obligar? ¿la débil o la cualquiera?"-dijo ian burlándose de ella

"ella no pero yo si"- dijo ginga entrando al salón y poniéndose delante de ian sin temor alguno

"increíble que te arriesgues por una cualquiera"- dijo el moreno

"vuelves a llamarla así y me tendrás harto"- dijo ginga enfurecido cada vez mas

Esta vez ian no dijo nada y se fue con una sonrisa de satisfacción, vale se fue directo a su cuarto pero ginga agarro de la mano a madoka fuertemente y la llevo arrastrando a su habitación

"no me jales, sabes que no me gusta"- dijo intentando soltarse de el agarre de ginga

"¿Por qué hiciste algo asi?"- pregunto enojado

"¿de que hablas?"- pregunto ella confundida

"¿Por qué arriesgarte por una asesina?"- pregunto ginga poniéndose justo en frente de ella

"para empezar estoy segura de que ella no lo hizo, y además me arriesgue porque es mi amiga"-dijo contradiciéndolo

"¿y como lo sabes?"-pregunto el

"porque la conozco muy bien además si ella no lo mataba lo mataría yo por todo lo que me ha hecho"-dijo enojada acercándose cada vez mas a el

"¿de que hablas? ¿Qué mas te hicieron julian y el desgraciado de ian?"-pregunto el pelirrojo

"¿Por qué rayos te importa?"-pregunto confundida

"porque me preocupo por ti"- le grito

"pues yo.. ¿Qué dijiste?"-pregunto atónita

"yo… ah ¡no quise decir eso!"- grito agarrándose la cabeza

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un buen rato y cuando se dieron cuenta estaban muy sonrojados

"¿e-es verdad?"- le pregunto muy nerviosa

"t-tal vez"- dijo pegándola a el

"pero ¿Por qué es que-"- no pudo terminar su oración porque ginga había puesto sus labios sobre los de ella

El beso fue tierno pero devuelto con pasión, ginga puso las manos en su cintura pegándola cada vez mas mientras madoka puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y para cuando se dio cuenta el había metido su lengua en la boca de la chica pero ella no ponía objeción alguna en cambio le gustaba. Cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron pero el no perdió tiempo y comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello mientras la acariciaba por todo el cuerpo.

"g-ginga"- lo llamo entre gemidos

"¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto sin romper su tarea

"¿d-desde cuando?"

"desde que te conozco, siempre sentí algo así por ti aunque era peligroso mostrártelo, pero la verdad ya no resisto mas"- dijo desabotonando su blusa

"¿n-no te importa que yo haya sido-"

"no, no me interesa por lo que hayas vivido, así te conocí y así me enamore de ti, te amo"- dijo llevándola sobre la cama

"y-yo también te amo"- dijo ella comenzando a desvestirlo mientras el imitaba el acto

Sin perder tiempo ginga desabrocho su sujetador y empezó a mirar sus pechos para después no resistir y comenzar a besarlos, lamerlos y a tocarlos, mientras ella solo gemía y lo acariciaba, Por un momento ella pensó que esto le traería malos recuerdos de cuando era forzada a hacer este tipo de cosas, cuando no les importaba si la lastimaban o cuando se sentía usada y sucia después de eso, pero esta vez madoka sentía que esto era diferente sintió que era por amor, un amor extraño de explicar.

Después de que el le quito el resto de su ropa interior comenzó a tocarla en su zona mas intima, el mas mínimo contacto de sus caricias con su piel aumentaba sus gemidos, pero un extraño pensamiento paso por la mente de ginga

"¿estará fingiendo?"- se pregunto por un momento sintiendo culpa

"m-madoka"- pregunto deteniéndose

"ah…. ¿q-que pasa?"-pregunto intentando tomar aire

"nada, es que lo que pasa es que si quieres me puedo detener"- dijo sonrojado y en un tono dulce

"¿Por qué te pediría eso?"- pregunto confundida

"porque, si esto te trae malos recuerdos o si te sientes obligada quiero que sepas que de verdad deseo hacerte el amor pero, no te hare nada que no quieras que haga"- dijo mirándola a los ojos

"es cierto que cuando me obligaban a hacer esto solo sentía dolor, pero ahora siento que lo que hago es por amor y solo por amor, ginga quiero ser completamente tuya"- dijo dándole un beso en los labios mientras el sonreía

"en ese caso relájate, no quiero hacerte daño"-dijo mientras la acomodaba

Sin poder resistir mas la penetro suavemente mientras juntaba sus labios en un beso, al principio ella hizo una mueca de dolor pero después sintió placer y lo hizo ir a un ritmo mas acelerado que rápidamente los hizo llegar al clímax, al final sintieron que ya no pudieron mas y se cubrieron en un abrazo.

"ginga"

"¿si?"-pregunto el chico

"¿estamos juntos desde ahora?"-pregunto muy sonrojada

"desde ahora y para siempre"- le dijo antes de que ambos cayeran dormidos

~En la pijamada~

Vale había llegado al cuarto de aisha y encontró a rox, anzu, aisha y a hikaru. Se sintió algo nerviosa pero después de un rato todas se estaban divirtiendo, Las chicas se habían ido durante un momento para ir a cambiarse sus pijamas pero como ella y hikaru ya las tenían se quedaron hablando al menos hasta que todas se fueron

"asi que vale ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"-le pregunto en un tono algo extraño

"seguro, ¿de que se trata?"- pregunto con interés

"¿es verdad que tu compañero de cuarto es ryuga?"- pregunto a lo que ella se puso algo nerviosa

"s-si"- contesto algo apenada

"¿y como se llevan ustedes?"- pregunto al parecer muy curiosa

"p-pues nos peleamos a cada rato y la mayoría del tiempo es grosero conmigo, ¿Por qué?"- pregunto vale

"curiosidad y ¿te gusta?"-pregunto acercándose a ella

"¡¿que?!, ¡no! Claro que no"-respondió al borde del desmayo por el sonrojo

"aja, si solo quiero decirte una cosa"- le dijo acercándose a ella

"¿y que es?"- pregunto nerviosa

"que ryuga es mío y mira asesina estúpida que te quede bien claro que no voy a dejar que alguien como tu lo aleje de mi"- le dijo hikaru en un tono amenazante

"p-pero"

"¿te quedo claro?"-le pregunto con una mirada asesina

"s-si"- dijo con mucho miedo

Después de un rato todas regresaron y siguieron con la diversión, pero rox vio un brazalete de oro blanco y diamantes azules que anzu llevaba puesto y le pregunto sobre el

"¿Dónde lo conseguiste?"-pregunto rox con interés

"es cierto es muy hermoso"- dijo aisha

"me lo dieron porque era de mi madre, es todo lo que tengo de ella ya que ni la recuerdo"- dijo anzu en un tono triste mientras rox y aisha voltearon a mirar a vale quien dolo es dedico una sonrisa

Unas horas mas tarde hikaru decidió irse pero antes de que se fuera encontró el brazalete de anzu encima de la chaqueta que ella llevaba, y asegurándose de que nadie la viera lo hecho a su bolsa, pero quien la vio fue vale y decidió confrontarla.

"devuélvemelo"- dijo poniéndose en frente de hikaru

"no se de que hablas"- dijo hikaru fingiendo un tono de inocencia

"el brazalete, devuélvelo ahora"- dijo en un tono serio

"bien, no es mi estilo de todas formas"- dijo aventándoselo en la mano

"no quiero verte cerca de anzu nunca mas porque le advertiré que intentaste robárselo"- dijo conteniendo su furia

"¿y a quien le van a creer?, yo soy la amiga que esta con anzu todo el tiempo, tu eres la que apenas la ve, mira es tu palabra contra la mía, es mas si me culpas seguro pensaran que tu lo robaste, buenas noches"- dijo hikaru antes de irse

En ese momento vale le dijo a anzu, a rox y a aisha lo que hizo hikaru y lo que dijo

"no puedo creerlo, no estaré con ella nunca mas, deberíamos de advertirles a todos de quien es ella realmente"- dijo anzu poniéndose el brazalete

"no, no importa"-dijo vale

"¿Por qué?, ella es una bruja"- dijo rox

"si ya se que es una asquerosa arpía pero como dijo es su palabra contra la mía"- dijo vale

"y conmigo la tuya siempre ganara"-dijo su hermana al momento de abrazarla

En la media noche el sonido de su teléfono la despertó y como era de esperarse era un mensaje de darka ghost

*_A partir de hoy, todo cambiara_

_-Dark Ghost_


	11. Cambios

Cambios

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde la pelea entre hikaru y vale, ella tenia demasiado miedo de que hikaru intentara hacerle algo a su hermana. No estaba muy segura si ellas se seguían juntando así que decidió preguntárselo en la clase de música.

"hola"- saludo vale a anzu

"hola ¿Cómo estas?"- saludo anzu alegremente como siempre

"bien, solo quería preguntarte algo"- dijo la chica

"¿Qué cosa?"-pregunto la rubia

"que ¿si tu sigues viendo a hikaru?"-pregunto con algo de pena

"no, le dije que no me volviera a hablar nunca"-dijo anzu tranquilizándola

"bien pero si te dice o hace algo no dudes en decirme ¿ok?"

"si, por cierto cambiando de tema ¿ya sabes quien es tu caballero de las sombras?"- pregunto anzu con picardía

"n-no y puede que nunca lo sepa"- dijo vale sonrojada

"que lastima, bueno al menos le diste tu primer beso"- dijo anzu a lo que ella estaba a punto de desmayarse de lo roja que estaba

"¿p-primero?, d-digo si primero…..espera ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!"-pregunto mas roja que nunca

"no lo sabia, lo dije al azar y caíste, ¿y besa bien?"- dijo anzu riéndose

"n-no, es decir si…..es decir… ¡¿Qué no eres algo joven para hablar de estas cosas?!"-grito cada vez mas avergonzada

"acéptalo, no soy tan pequeña, en fin cuando sepas quien es me dices para saber quien será mi cuñado"-dijo la rubia riéndose

"ya quisieras, bueno me tengo que ir adiós y cuídate"-dijo saliendo por la puerta

"adiós y que tengas buen día"- dijo anzu despidiéndose

Cuando vale se fue intento calmarse y se fue a su habitación por las cosas de su siguiente clase pero cuando las encontró también encontró la grabadora que estaba bajo su cama aquella vez, y se aseguro de que no venia nadie.

"bueno, hace mucho que no la escucho así que ¿Por qué no?"- dijo oprimiendo el botón

_Hol* es*o es impo**an** descub*i que **** tiene que *e* en la m*er*e d* mis *ad*es , también ** que *o *urie*n si*o que *es*pae*cie*o* me debo ir tengo que *aber ***** e**an, no se cuan** deba ***** esto *e*o *o q*e si se es *** extrañare a *** ******** aun mas *ue ahora, aunque no se si ***** s**an lo mismo ya que qui*as n* m* ********* pero aun as* ** amo demasiado._

La chica ahora si estaba inmóvil por esto, tenia deseos de oír más pero ya era hora de su clase de tecnología así que la guardo y se fue aunque no sabia que alguien la miraba desde afuera del cuarto

"ja, ¿entonces esa basura te interesa mucho?"- dijo de manera burlona la persona fuera de su cuarto

Cuando vale fue a su clase de tecnología encontró a madoka pero la verdad su amiga no se veía nada bien, le pregunto que sucedía pero ella solo contestaba que nada. Vale no se creía ninguna palabra y empezó a creer que estaba enferma ya que estuvo fallando todo el día en la clase que era su especialidad

"creo que ya esta"- dijo madoka al momento de terminar un rifle

"¿y según tu donde van las balas?"- le pregunto notando su error

"y-yo lo siento, creo que se me paso"- dijo intentando parecer normal

"madoka, dime la verdad ¿te pasa algo?"-le pregunto preocupada ya que ella solía armar armas perfectas con los ojos cerrados

"no, no tengo nada"- dijo madoka algo débil

"mejor vamos a comer"- dijo vale intentando buscar una solución

"no, no gracias"- se negó la ojos azules

"vamos, comer algo te hará bien"- insistió la peli negra

"no tengo ganas de nada"- se rehusó

"pero estas pálida, tienes que comer algo"- insistió su amiga

"esta bien"- se rindió la castaña

Entraron al comedor y se sentaron cerca de la puerta

"¿Qué quieres comer?"- le pregunto vale

"no lo se"- respondió madoka

"¿Qué tal sushi?"- le pregunto a lo que madoka salió corriendo

Apenas madoka escucho la palabra le dieron nauseas y salió corriendo al baño, cuando entro solo pudo vomitar. Era la tercera vez que le pasa sin mencionar que estaba así desde aproximadamente dos semanas. Tan pronto como acabo se lavo la cara y se miro al espejo, todo parecía estar normal.

"esto no puede estar pasando…. ¿acaso yo…?"- se dijo a si misma negando con la cabeza

"madoka ¿estas bien?"-le pregunto su amiga entrando al baño

"s-si, solo comí algo que me callo mal"- dijo madoka

"no me engañas, no haz comido nada y seguramente haz vomitado todo el día, dime ¿no estarás…?"- pregunto seriamente

"no lo se, pero sabes la verdad he tenido cierto retraso"- dijo madoka preocupada

"¿de cuanto?"- pregunto comprendiendo lo que decía

"dos semanas y algo mas"- dijo nerviosa

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"- le pregunto vale suponiendo lo peor

"no lo se vale, tengo miedo"-dijo madoka empezando a llorar a lo que vale solo la abrazo

"madoka ¿acaso tu y ginga…."- intento preguntar vale pero su amiga asintió rápidamente

"hace como tres semanas"- respondió sin dejar de llorar

"debemos ir a un hospital"-dijo vale

"¿Para que?"- pregunto dejando de llorar

"para revisar si estas o no embarazada, vamos mañana a una clínica gratuita, nadie tiene porque enterarse"- intento convencerla la peli negra

"esta bien pero te suplico que no le digas a nadie"- le rogo la castaña

"no lo hare y creo que por el momento no le debes de decir a ginga"- dijo vale a lo que madoka asintió

Ambas salieron del baño y se dirigieron directamente a sus cuartos, pero cuando vale estaba en el pasillo se encontró con su amiga rox

"hola vale quería preguntarte que ¿si quieres que vallamos todas al cine mañana?, vamos tsubassa nos llevara"- dijo rox muy animada

"no puedo, lo siento espera ¿tsubassa accedió a llevarnos?"- pregunto confundida

"me debe un favor"- respondió rox riéndose

"¿y en que auto?"- pregunto vale

"conocemos a alguien"- respondió rox con una mirada rara

"no puedo lo lamento tengo algo importante que hacer"- dijo vale disculpándose

"ni modo, parece que solo seremos tsubassa y yo, pero esta me la debes"- dijo al momento de irse

"adiós"- se despidió la peli negra

"adiós"- se despidió la castaña

Cuando vale entro a su cuarto encontró a hikaru sentada en su cama con algo en sus manos y ese algo era la grabadora

"¿Qué haces aquí?"-pregunto vale enojada

"parece que te importa mucho esta chatarra"- dijo hikaru con una sonrisa

"eso no te interesa ahora déjala y largo de aquí"- dijo al borde de querer golpearla

"me pregunto que cositas estarán grabadas aquí"- dijo hikaru aumentando su sonrisa

"no es mía"- dijo secamente

"entonces ¿de quien es? No creo que sea de ryuga ya que el no es tan idiota para guardar sus secretos así, además no tiene nada que ocultarme después de aquella noche tan divertida"-dijo burlándose de ella

Vale sintió muchos sentimientos de rabia, enojo, celos y furia acumulándose en su cuerpo pero intentaba no demostrarlo

"no se de quien es y te exijo ¡que te largues de aquí y no vuelvas!"- dijo mas enojada

"bien me voy pero sabes creo que al tener algo que no es tuyo oculto aquí te convierte en una ladrona pero por tu disque inocencia nadie lo creería y conservas a todos de tu lado, creo que ahora nos parecemos mas ¿no lo crees?"- dijo provocándola

"¡ya vete!"- dijo vale empezando a gritar

"ok desesperada mejor me voy y ops, creo que ya no funciona tu juguetito"- dijo al momento de derramar un vaso de agua sobre la grabadora

"¡no!"- dijo recogiendo la grabadora e intentando hacerla funcionar

"adiós, y creo que deberías limpiar eso"- respondió hikaru con hipocresía mientras se iba

Cuando la peli azul se fue vale intento limpiar la grabadora pero era inútil, ya no servía, después llego ryuga y la encontró llorando y por alguna razón le importo

"¿Qué tienes?"- le pregunto en un tono aparentemente frio

"¡no te importa! ¡Y ni siquiera intentes hablarme! ¡¿Por qué no te vas con ella para pasar el rato?!"- le grito vale a ryuga saliendo de un portazo

Ryuga no comprendió lo que ella quiso decir, creyó que solo era un capricho suyo y decidió no seguirla pero en el fondo le preocupo lo que pasaba con vale

~Con madoka~

Madoka había llegado y encontró a ginga terminando de guardar sus cosas para luego recibirla con un abrazo

"¿Qué tienes?"-le pregunto ginga notando su expresión

"n-nada solo estoy cansada"- respondió con una sonrisa falsa que el se creyó

"bueno, pero sabes estaba pensando que ya paso tiempo desde que ambos nos divertimos"- dijo susurrándole en la oreja mientras ella se puso nerviosa

"n-no puedo lo siento es que de verdad estoy cansada, mejor solo me tomaré un baño y me iré a dormir"- dijo algo nerviosa agarrando su ropa

"bueno, ¿oye que te parece si vemos una película mañana o damos un paseo?"- pregunto el pelirrojo algo sonrojado

"no puedo, tengo que ir con vale mañana y es urgente así que no puedo"-dijo madoka algo apenada

"bien pero me debes tiempo contigo la semana próxima"- dijo riéndose

"s-si esta bien"- dijo metiéndose al baño

~Con vale~

La chica había terminado de llorar y decidió irse a su cuarto, cuando llego encontró a ryuga dormido y decidió irse a tomar una ducha para después ir a dormir, cuando termino recibió un mensaje de dark ghost

_*Apoyala_

_-Dark Ghost_

~Al día siguiente~

Rox y tsubassa habían salido al cine y de compras aunque el chico no quisiera, pero cuando iban por la carretera los detuvo un oficial de policía

"licencia y registro señor"-le pidió el oficial

"aquí tiene mi licencia pero la verdad no tengo el registro"- dijo tsubassa algo nervioso

"¿porque?"- pregunto el oficial con mirada sospechosa

"porque el auto es prestado"- dijo rox en lugar de tsubassa

"ah, el auto es prestado ¿creen que me creeré eso?"-les pregunto a los chicos

"pero es la verdad"- dijeron al unisonó

"si como no, salgan del auto y acompáñenme"- dijo el hombre a lo que no les quedo de otra mas que obedecer

Ambos entraron a la patrulla y pensaron que de verdad seria un día largo

"y yo que solo quería ir de compras"- dijo rox molesta subiendo al auto

"eso que importa lo creas o no yo estoy en mas problemas que tu"- dijo contradiciéndola

"¿Por qué?"- pregunto sin saber a que se refería

"olvídalo, no puedo hablar de eso"- dijo tsubassa dejándola confundida

Ambos llegaron a la estación de policía, y los mandaron a sacar todas sus pertenencias, lo que solo los metió en más problemas

"porque una chica de tu edad guarda armas en su bolso"- dijo el oficial notando una navaja de su bolso

"es una ciudad peligrosa, ¿cree que quiero que me maten en la calle? o ¿que quiero terminar en el armario de algún pervertido?"- respondió rox de forma agresiva

"y tu muchacho ¿Por qué portas un libro de maquinas de tortura antigua?"- le pregunto mirándolo agresivamente

"mientras ella va a desperdiciar el tiempo yo si hago mi tarea"-respondió tsubassa

"entren a la celda, tienen derecho a una llamada, les recomiendo que llamen a sus padres o el tutor legal de alguno de ustedes dos"- recomendó el oficial

"¿Ahora que?, si llamamos al internado nos mataran cuando volvamos y como doji es quien esta a cargo de nosotros no veremos el amanecer mañana"- dijo rox con miedo

"déjamelo a mi"- dijo tsubassa acercándose al teléfono

"¿a quien llamaras?"- le pregunto con curiosidad

"el dijo que seria mejor llamar a un tutor legal, eso es lo que hare"- dijo tsubassa marcando el numero

"pero se supone que debes ser huérfano para entrar al internado"- dijo rox

"si pero muchas cosas no son lo que parecen, después te explico"- dijo tsubassa con una sonrisa rara- "¿hola?, si soy tsubassa otori por favor comuníquenme con el señor ryusei hagane, si gracias espero"

"me pregunto que sucede aquí"-dijo rox en voz alta

Después de que tsubassa hablo por teléfono se sento aburrido en la celda, y rox tenia muchas preguntas sobre lo que paso

"oye, ¿Quién es el señor ryusei?"- pregunto rox confundida

"es mi tutor legal, el se encarga de mi"- dijo tsubassa como si nada

"pero ¿Cómo? Si tu estas en el internado, un minuto ¿hagane no es el apellido de ginga?"- pregunto rox mas confundida que antes

"si, el es su padre"- dijo tsubassa

"pero si tienen familia ¿Qué rayos hacen en el internado?"-pregunto la ojos cafés

"no solo es el padre de ginga o mi tutor, también es el jefe de la WBBA, somos agentes igual que dark, kyoya, benkei, hyoma, kenta, yu, masamune y aisha, hace tiempo que nos asignaron esta misión de infiltrarnos a Evny's Blood, para poder rescatar a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes"- dijo el peli plata dejándola muda

"¿p-pero porque?"- pregunto rox

"porque lo que hacen ahí es buscar niños sin nada, con infancia destruida para poder convertirlos en asesinos y distribuirlos en sus compañías, aunque también nos llegaron informes de que una vez cada cuatro meses se roban la los estudiantes mas jóvenes y a las mas inocentes para venderlos en subastas clandestinas, el que se encarga de todo esto es doji y desde hace años estamos intentando buscar una cosa aunque sea un descuido para poder evacuarlos"- dijo el oji ámbar

"wow eso es increíble"- dijo rox

"pues mas vale que lo creas pero no debes de decirle a nadie porque si no la operación se echará a perder ¿entendido?"- pregunto el chico

"si"- respondió rox

~Con vale~

Vale y madoka ya habían llegado a la clínica y le hicieron los exámenes de sangre a madoka pero mientras esperaban los resultados la cabeza de la peli negra repetía algo una y otra vez

**Flashback**

"además no tiene nada que ocultarme desde esa noche tan….divertida"- dijo hikaru burlándose de ella

**Fin del flashback**

"acaso ¿el y….hikaru…?, ¡no! ¡Eso no me interesa! no me importa lo que pase con ese tonto y si el quiere estar con esa bruja por mi esta bien….. Pero ¿Por qué me duele tanto el corazón mientras pienso en eso?"- se pregunto ella misma

"vale ¿estas bien?"- le pregunto madoka notando su expresión

"s-si, solo algo nerviosa por ti"- dijo vale con una sonrisa fingida

"ah, ¿y si es verdad?"- pregunto nerviosamente la chica

"pues no estarás sola me tendrás contigo y estoy segura de que ginga te apoyara también"- dijo con una sonrisa

"t-tal vez pero es que la verdad hace un par de años una chica se embarazo también en el internado, y el padre la apoyo pero un tiempo después se dieron cuenta y la obligaron a abortar y como el chico intento impedirlo lo mataron a sangre fría y después…. Ella no sobrevivió al aborto"- dijo madoka con mucho miedo

"pero no vamos a dejar que eso te pase, por ahora hay que esperar que no estés embarazada"- dijo vale dándole la mano

"ok"- dijo la castaña

Después de un rato, llamaron a madoka por su apellido y le entregaron los resultados que efectivamente decían positivo, una enorme carga de emociones les callo encima a ambas, madoka solo opto por salir de ahí corriendo mientras vale tomo los resultados y la acompaño pero lo que no sabían era que el medico venia detrás de ellas con la intención de hablarles y después las alcanzo

"quiero decirle que felicidades y que si necesita algo las puertas están abiertas para usted"- dijo el doctor

"¡jodase!"- le grito madoka corriendo mas rápido

"lo siento señor, volveremos después pero primero necesito calmarla"- dijo vale disculpándose con el señor

Cuando vale encontró a madoka estaba llorando en un parque, ella no lo dudo y se sentó junto a ella dándole un abrazo

"¿Qué se supone que hare ahora?"- pregunto la chica sin dejar de llorar

"no lo se amiga pero creo que deberías de decirle a ginga"- dijo vale

"no se si deba, ¿Qué tal si me delata? O ¿si no se quiere hacer responsable?"- pregunto ella en llanto

"se que el te apoyara"- dijo intentando calmarla

"¿Cómo lo sabes?, tu me dijiste que pensabas que era un completo –"

"se lo que dije antes pero he notado una cosa, que es capas de arriesgarse ante cualquier cosa o persona con tal de protegerte porque en realidad te ama"- dijo vale haciendo que ella dejara de llorar

"¿d-de verdad lo crees?"- pregunto ella secándose las lagrimas

"lo juro"- dijo la peli negra

"bien, pero le diré en otra ocasión"- dijo madoka algo nerviosa

"esta bien, pero por mientras debemos pensar en como ocultarlo y mejor ve resistiendo los síntomas mientras estemos en el internado"-dijo levantándose

"Esta bien"-respondió mientras ambas se iban

Ambas se fueron directo al internado, y entraron a sus dormitorios pero cuando madoka entro al suyo encontró a ginga al parecer arreglándose para algo

"hola ¿Por qué volviste tan temprano?"- pregunto ginga confundido

"pues solo porque estaba algo cansada, me iré a bañar"- respondió madoka algo nerviosa tirando su bolso en la cama

"bueno, pero cuando vuelva quizás podamos ir a la terraza, se que te gusta mirar las estrellas ahí"- pregunto ginga con una sonrisa en su cara

"tal vez"- dijo entrando al baño

El pelirrojo empezó a notar algo raro en su actitud y pensó que se veía algo diferente, pensó en esperarla a que saliera para preguntarle que pasaba pero cuando miro unos papeles salidos de su bolso no pudo evitar leerlos y casi se le caen del impacto.

~Con rox y tsubassa~

Ellos llevaban horas jugando piedra, papel o tijeras, verdad o reto, vencidas (y rox le gano todas haha) incluso jugaban luchas de pulgares de lo aburridos que estaban. Pero para su salvación por fin llego el guardia acompañado de un juez.

"bien, el señor hagane hablo con nosotros y ya se puede ir joven otori"- dijo el juez

"pero ¿que pasa conmigo?"- pregunto rox

"lo siento pero el señor hagane es tutor del joven otori y según tengo entendido en nuestras investigaciones usted escapo de un orfanato hace un año asi que la vamos a trasladar de vuelta"- dijo el oficial a lo que ella se empezó a asustar

"espere ¿y si el señor hagane se vuelve su tutor legal también?"- pregunto tsubassa

"eso no es posible, para hacerlo tienen que ser familia, mínimo tener el mismo apellido"- dijo el oficial

"espere ¿dijo el mismo apellido?"- pregunto tsubassa con una mirada rara

"efectivamente eso dije"-dijo el oficial

"y usted es un juez ¿verdad?"- le pregunto tsubassa al hombre junto a el

"si lo soy"- dijo el hombre

"cásenos"- dijo tsubassa haciendo que rox se sonrojara

"¿q-que dijiste?"- pregunto rox muy roja

"lo que oíste"- dijo inclinándose frente a ella- "¿rox te gustaría casarte conmigo?"- pregunto el con una sonrisa

"y-yo….. ¡si! si quiero"- dijo dándole un beso en los labios

"bien, creo que no hay nada mas que hacer, para su suerte siempre tengo certificados de matrimonio y actas de defunción por si acaso ¿Dónde están las argollas?"- pregunto el juez

"diablos olvide ese detalle"- masculló tsubassa entre dientes

"tomen estas"- dijo el oficial dándoles un par de anillos con diamantes

"g-gracias ¿pero de donde las saco?"- pregunto rox sorprendida

"las recogimos de una escena del crimen"- dijo el señor

"¿d-de una qué?"- preguntaron nerviosos al mismo tiempo

"descuiden nadie murió usándolas"- dijo el oficial tranquilizándolos

Después de eso el juez inicio la ceremonia en la que ambos se unían para siempre aunque no era lo mas esperado que suena una chica estaba bien.

~Con madoka~

La chica había salido del baño con su pijama puesta pero cuando salió encontró al pelirrojo sentado en su cama con los resultados en la mano, ella solo trago saliva y no pudo esperar nada

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?"- pregunto acercándose a ella

"no sabia como lo tomarías"-dijo bajando la mirada

"¿Qué pensaste que haría? ¿abandonarte?, madoka por favor te amo y también amo a nuestro hijo"- dijo haciendo que ella subiera la mirada rápidamente

"¿n-no estas enojado?"- le pregunto nerviosa

"¿Por qué lo estaría?, vamos a tener un bebe"- dijo ginga sonriendo

"p-pero ¿Qué pasara si alguien se entera?, recuerda lo que le paso a esa chica"-le recordó- "no quiero que nada te pase ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo"- dijo al borde de querer llorar

"no pasara nada, estaremos bien"- le aseguro

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- le pregunto llorando a lo que el le agarro la mano y la llevo al baño

"tengo que contarte un secreto, pero no le digas a nadie"- le dijo ginga

"¿de que se trata?"-pregunto ella

"que no soy lo que parezco, no soy lo que te he dicho"-le confeso con algo de dificultad

"¿a que te refieres?"- pregunto madoka confundida

"a que yo y algunos otros alumnos somos agentes de la WBBA y estamos en una misión para poder rescatar a los alumnos de esta escuela"- le confeso el pelirrojo

"¿en serio?"-pregunto ella

"si, tan pronto como sepamos como ayudarlos nos iremos de aquí y todos los que están a cargo de este horrible lugar irán a la cárcel"- dijo ginga calmándola

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"- le pregunto madoka

"porque debemos de mantener un perfil bajo, además tenia planeado decírtelo después"- dijo el chico

"¿de verdad estaremos bien?"- le pregunto ella

"si ¿confías en mi?"- le pregunto con una sonrisa

"si"- respondió madoka formando una sonrisa en su rostro

"y ¿tu confías en mi?"- pregunto viendo al vientre de madoka

"ginga no le hables"- dijo algo nerviosa

"¿Por qué no?"- pregunto este

"porque siento raro"- dijo riendo un poco

"jeje esta bien pero mejor vámonos a dormir"- propuso el

"bien"-acepto ella

Ambos se fueron a dormir pero esta vez en la misma cama sin dejar de sentir alegría y emoción pero a la vez estaban algo preocupados

~Con vale~

La chica llego a su habitación la encontró sin nadie aunque ya era costumbre que ryuga no estuviera los fines de semana, decidió no darle importancia y se fue a bañar, cuando salió recibió un mensaje de su celular de dark ghost

_*Ellos estarán bien, pero ¿tu lo estaras?_

_-Dark Ghost_

La chica solo opto por irse a dormir como si nada hubiera pasado, pero cada vez que su mente repetía lo que dijo hikaru le dolía el corazón de una manera tan grande que la hizo llorar hasta dormirse.


	12. Huir de las emociones

Huir de las emociones

Vale despertó un poco mal porque no pudo dejar de pensar en eso, De repente sonó su teléfono y suponiendo quien era contesto rápido

"De antemano te digo que no estoy de humor para ti, así que si tienes un misterio para mi o lo que sea mejor guárdatelo para mañana"- contesto vale de muy mal humor

"¿Vale?, soy yo Madoka"- contesto la voz en el teléfono tomando por sorpresa a la chica

"¿eh? Perdón por eso, en fin ¿Cómo te fue con… ya sabes?"- le pregunto susurrando un poco aunque Ryuga no estuviera ahí

"bien, la verdad Ginga ya lo sabe y te confesare que tenias razón, el me esta apoyando aunque de echo también cuida demasiado de mi condición"- dijo algo molesta

"déjalo, en fin es comprensible ¿necesitaras algo?"- le pregunto Vale a Madoka

"no, solo te quería avisar que no estaré en todo el día, Ginga me llevara a un lugar, dijo que es una sorpresa así que mejor no contradecirlo, ¿estarás bien sola?"- le pregunto algo preocupada

"si, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

"a mi no me engañas, estas muy pensativa, triste y estas algo distante es mas que obvio que sufres por algo así que ¿me dirás o que?"- le pregunto Madoka

"no tengo nada, solo estoy algo rara por todo lo que ha sucedido y como quiero salir de aquí en una pieza"- dijo mintiendo la de pelo negro

"bien, cualquier cosa ya sabes que estoy para hablar"- dijo Madoka terminando la llamada

"esta bien, adiós"- dijo colgando el teléfono

Vale dio un suspiro y miro el reloj, ya eran las 2:00pm No tenia nada que hacer así que tenia pensado irse a practicar con los shurikens, ella se cambio de ropa y tenia pensado salir pero cuando salió encontró a Ryuga a punto de entrar a la habitación, ella solo hizo una mueca de desagrado y lo empujo para poder salir sin problemas mientras este la miro extrañado

"ahora ¿que rayos le pasa?"- se pregunto Ryuga mirándola con esa actitud

~Mientras tanto~

Ginga estaba llevando a Madoka a un lugar que ella no sabia ni cual era, pero aun así el no dejaba de darle cuidados excesivos

"madoka ¿segura que puedes continuar?"- le pregunto Ginga a la chica

"si"- contesto con facilidad algo fastidiada

"¿no estas mareada?, ¿quieres que tomemos un descanso?"- pregunto Ginga

"no gracias, estoy muy bien"- le dijo ella al borde de su limite

"porque si quieres que descansemos esta bien, los síntomas los debes ocultar en el internado pero aquí es perfectamente normal, ¿quieres algo de comer o tienes sed?"- le pregunto el chico otra vez

"Ginga por ultima vez ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA NO MORIBUNDA! ¡estoy muy bien y estaría mejor si me dijeras a donde vamos!"- le grito completamente harta por su actitud

"lo siento, pero no me puedes culpar por querer cuidarte además ya llegamos"- dijo Ginga deteniéndolos frente a un edificio

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"-pregunto la chica algo nerviosa

"bueno, ya te conté sobre mi y sabes que soy agente de la WBBA y debo venir aquí cada fin de semana para hablar con mi padre"- dijo Ginga

"¿t-tu padre?, y ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?"- le pregunto ella

"porque vamos a tener un hijo y quiero decírselo a el, además de que esto cambia un poco los planes"- dijo Ginga cuando los dos entraron

Al entrar subieron por un enorme elevador, la chica solo podía sentir miedo y nerviosismo mientras el solo le sujetaba la mano. Cuando llegaron encontraron a un hombre en una oficina que al ver al chico pelirrojo se alegro mucho

"hola Ginga, ¿Cómo estas?"- dijo el saludando a su hijo pero después se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica que lo acompañaba- "y ¿Quién eres tu jovencita?"- le pregunto amablemente

"y-yo soy Madoka Amano"- dijo ella algo nerviosa

"mucho gusto, no tienes que ponerte nerviosa, vienes del internado ¿verdad?"- pregunto el a lo que ella asintió

Al ver eso el se quedo mirando a su hijo esperando una explicación

"bueno papá la verdad es que Madoka es mi compañera de cuarto y le conté todo"- dijo Ginga un poco nervioso mientras su padre solo suspiro

"supongo que ya no hay nada que hacer, el amor te hace decir todo"-dijo el señor mientras ellos se sonrojaban

"p-pero ¿Cómo sabes?"-preguntaba Ginga muy sonrojado mientras el contesto con facilidad

"seria un tonto si no lo supiera, bueno querida espero que no le digas a nadie lo que mi hijo te conto, claro que cuando que podamos cumplir con los planes todos estarán bien"-dijo Ryo sonriendo

"p-pero papá hay algo mas que te debo decir"- le dijo Ginga a su padre

"y ¿Qué es?"- pregunto el

"l-la verdad es que…."- hablo tomando a su novia mas fuerte de la mano-"Madoka e-esta….embarazada"- confeso Ginga haciendo que la chica se sonrojara mas

Hubo un silencio enorme, se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo, Madoka había agachado la cabeza en señal de vergüenza frente al señor Hagane, Ginga solo le daba la mano mientras arrugaba un trozo de su camisa con la otra mano, Ryo tenia los ojos completamente abiertos aun asimilando la noticia

"Así que embarazada"- dijo con calma intentando no hacer sentir mal a la joven- "¿Cuánto tienes?"- pregunto el

"casi un mes"- contesto ella intentando subir la cabeza

"¿hace cuanto lo sabes?"- pregunto el

"ayer"- contesto Madoka

"¿Quién mas lo sabe?"- pregunto Ryo preocupado

"solo ustedes y una amiga que me ayudo a hacer los exámenes médicos"-contesto Madoka

"¿desde cuando mantienen relaciones sexuales?"- pregunto el haciendo que se sonrojaran mas que antes (si es que era posible)

"¡papá!"- grito Ginga mas rojo que su cabello

"Quiero saber si fue su primera vez, entonces fue un accidente, si hace mucho sostenían ese tipo de relaciones, entonces fue un descuido"- respondió el- "asi que responde Ginga"

"bueno según tu lógica fue un accidente papá, a menos que el embarazo no sea de un mes en ese caso seria un descuido"- respondió Ginga

"¿Ginga me permites hablar contigo?"-le pregunto a su hijo- "a solas"- dijo dirigiéndose amablemente a la chica

"¿no prefieres que Madoka este aquí también? Así para que haiga un testigo por si…. no se ¡me asesinas!"- pregunto Ginga angustiado

"5, 4, 3"- empezó a contar el

"¿no crees que ya estoy grande para eso?"-

"2"- dijo con una voz amenazante

"¡ya voy!"- con miedo saliendo de la oficina directo al pasillo

"permíteme un minuto"- le dijo Ryo a la chica mientras ella asintio

Ginga y su padre salieron al pasillo y por la mirada en su cara el chico podía notar que estaba en grandes problemas

"¡eres un irresponsable! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre no cuidarte?!"- le grito fuertemente el señor a su hijo- "¡¿no ves que un bebe en estos momentos es peligroso?!, te asigne esta misión porque pensé que habías madurado lo suficiente pero es obvio que me equivoque"- le dijo el a su hijo

"basta padre, tal vez si fuimos descuidados pero lo hecho hecho esta, además no pienso dejar sola a Madoka, es mi culpa que ella este asi y voy a cuidar de ella y de mi hijo"- dijo Ginga muy decidido

"lo se pero es de suma importancia que no la dejes sola en especial sabiendo que tan peligroso es el internado"- dijo Ryo

"ya lo se y juro por mi vida que la protegeré, los protegeré a ambos"- dijo Ginga

Cuando los dos se calmaron volvieron a entrar a la oficina donde se quedaron hablando mucho tiempo

~Con Vale~

Vale estaba lanzando sus shurikens a todos y cada uno de los lados, al estar atacando con furia fallo en cada uno de sus tiros

"¿Por qué diablos me tiene que importar?"- dijo enojada lanzando un shuriken-"lo que haga ese idiota no es de mi incumbencia"- dijo lanzando otro

"¡siempre están jugando conmigo desde que estoy aquí!"- dijo furiosa- "¡estoy harta!"-dijo lanzando el ultimo con los ojos cerrados

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y noto que fallo en cada intento que hizo, pero no sabía donde quedo el ultimo, hasta que escucho unos pasos cerca de ella los cuales eran de Kyoya

"vaya, no sabia que te encontraría aquí y deberías de tener cuidado por donde lanzas las cosas"- dijo Kyoya entregándole su shuriken en la mano

"como sea, vete de aquí no estoy de humor"- dijo ella completamente enojada

"claro que no estas de humor ya que no estas enojada"- dijo el

"no estoy enojada, solo fastidiada"- respondió ella

"si claro, ahora dime ¿Quién tomo tu corazón y luego lo tiro a la basura?"- pregunto en tono de burla

"mira imbécil ¡tu no sabes nada!"- le grito enojada

"¿así que si fue eso?"-dijo con una sonrisa- "cuéntame quizás yo pueda hacerte sentir mejor o decirte que eres una estúpida por enamorarte de alguien que solo pierde el tiempo contigo"- dijo en tono de extenuación

"¡PUDRETE!"- dijo lanzando un shuriken en dirección al de ojos turquesa

Kyoya esquivo el arma de la chica con facilidad, cuando el termino en el suelo saco su lanzador retándola a una batalla bey

"tengamos una batalla, así podrás aclarar las cosas, ¡let it rip!"- dijo lanzando su bey

"¡let it rip!"- dijo Vale lanzando a su Black Swan

"vamos leone ¡enséñale lo que tienes!"- dijo atacando el bey de la chica

"¡tu puedes Black Swan! ¡aplasta a ese idiota!"- dijo con furia

Black Swan estaba atacando múltiples veces a Leone pero antes de hacer un ataque final Kyoya hizo una rara sonrisa

"nada mal pero veamos si puedes contra esto ¡muro de viento de leone!"- dijo haciendo su maniobra especial

Vale apenas podía ver con todo ese aire en su cara pero no se rendía

"¡danza de la seducción!"- dijo haciendo que el muro de viento de leone se fuera al instante

"¡¿Qué paso?!"- pregunto Kyoya

"¿no lo sabias? Mi bey es capas de atraer a otros beys a través de su orbita, como la hermosa y atrevida bailarina que es hipnotiza a los beys, asi como cuando todos los hombres pierden su fuerza de voluntad cuando ven una mini falda, claramente están perdidos"- dijo ella con cierta amargura

"guau debieron romperte muy fuerte el corazón pero ¡observa esto! ¡danza de viento salvaje y colmillos de león!"- dijo haciendo su otra maniobra y desactivando la de ella

"¡CALLATE! ¡¿tu que sabes?!"- le grito atacando con mas rabia

"ya se, no me digas que estas celosa por alguien"- supuso haciendo que su mirada se desviara mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado- "ja, lo sabia y ¿Quién es? ¿Acaso es Dark o Tsubassa?"- dijo haciéndola enojar

"¡cierra tu puta boca! ¡lago maldito!"- dijo haciendo su bey desaparecer y reaparecer una y otra vez

"¿no son ellos? ¿acaso es Hyoma o el idiota de Masamune?"- pregunto burlándose de ella

"¡te dije que te callaras!"- dijo atacando con mas fuerza

"si no es ninguno de ellos, no me vengas con que es Ryuga"- dijo desatando toda la furia de la chica

"¡POCO ME IMPORTA LO QUE ESE PENDEJO HAGA!, ¡SI EL QUIERE ESTAR CON ESA ZORRA DE HIKARU QUE LO HAGA! ¡que diablos me importa a mi!"- grito ella con mas enojo que antes

"asi que es el ¿te enteraste de que ha estado con casi todas las ingenuas estudiantes de aquí?, creo que por cada idiota que llega a esta escuela hay un corazón roto ¿acaso te llevo a la cama y luego te rompió el corazón? ¿O fue al revés?"-dijo en tono de burla

"¡YA ME HARTASTE! ¡yo no tengo nada que ver con ese idiota! ¡que el haga lo que se le antoje!"- dijo lanzando cada vez mas poder

"si no has tenido nada con el ¿Por qué estas tan celosa? O ¿de verdad te ilusionaste?"- dijo divertido

"¡ahora si! ¡VUELO DE LAS SOMBRAS!"- dijo usando su ultimo ataque especial

"ja no cabe duda que ardes de celos pero aun asi ¡DANZA DE VIENTO SALVAJE Y COLMILLOS DE LEON!"- dijo haciendo su maniobra especial

Ambos ataques chocaron uno con el otro haciendo una explosión, cuando el humo se fue Black Swan se había detenido y Leone seguía girando, Vale estaba en es suelo pero rápidamente se levanto y recogió su bey, mientrasbajaba la mirada secando sus lagrimas

"ya vez te dije que una batalla te haría sentir mejor"- dijo Kyoya recibiendo a su bey- "solo necesitabas desahogarte"

"mira, esto no me ayudo tanto como crees y te pido que te alejes de mi, lo que me pase no es de tu incumbencia"- dijo rígidamente dirigiéndose a las duchas

Kyoya se quedo mirando como ella se iba y se le ocurrió una idea para ayudar o posiblemente torturar mas a la pobre chica.

**Lamento mi ausencia pero la verdad tuve mucho que hacer y solo tuve poco tiempo, en fin, hasta la proxima! y P.D: Si ven a un hombre con un sombrero de copa en los pies y un perro negro con queso en la boca avisenle a mi hermana mayor. Como sea les mando un abrazo psicologico a todos**


	13. Ahora soy tu asistente?

¿Ahora soy tu asistente?

Kyoya siguió a la chica directo a las regaderas y cuando la vio entrar a una se le ocurrió un plan para poder ayudar o posiblemente torturar más a Vale. Se fue a la puerta y vio a Ryuga acercarse, entonces aprovecho para tomar la ropa de la chica y llevársela.

Después de salir por la puerta se encontró con Ryuga y desvió la mirada para que el oji ámbar no se diera cuenta de su sonrisa de satisfacción ya que con suerte su plan saldría a la perfección.

Mientras tanto con Ginga y Madoka

Los dos ya habían salido de la WBBA y decidieron dar un paseo para poder distraerse pero al pasar en frente de una tienda Ginga la detuvo, le dijo que esperara afuera y se metió a la tienda.

Después de un rato Ginga salio de la tienda y extendió una pequeña caja rosa enfrente de Madoka

"Ginga ¿Qué es esto?"-pregunto ella algo sorprendida

"ábrelo"- le dijo con sencillez

Cuando ella abrió el obsequio termino siendo un dije de un par de alas de plata como las de pegasus y decoradas con pequeños adornos y diamantes celestes. La chica se quedo atónita al ver el collar ya que era increíblemente hermoso.

"e-esto ¿es para mi?"- pregunto atónita

"si"- dijo tomando el collar y poniéndolo alrededor del cuello de la chica- "es para que recuerdes que siempre voy a estar aquí contigo"- le dijo suavemente

"gracias, es muy hermoso"- respondió algo sonrojada

Ellos dos siguieron caminando pero ambos pasaron frente a una vitrina donde había una mujer de cabello negro y ojos aquamarinos que al voltear a verlos se sorprendió mucho, Madoka se quedó paralizada y de un momento a otro se fue corriendo, Ginga estaba muy confundido por el acto de su novia y no dudo en que algo no andaba bien en especial al ver que rápidamente esa mujer salió de la tienda y corrió siguiendo a Madoka, él no lo dudo y fue por la misma dirección que ellas dos.

Por otro lado Madoka estaba corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas y su condición le permitían, pero por desgracia el desvió que tomo era un callejón sin salida. Había un muro de ladrillos enorme bloqueándole la salida.

"¡no! No cualquier cosa menos esto"- dijo apretando los puños contra ese muro

"Madoka"-la llamo la mujer detrás de ella

"¿Qué quieres?"- le pregunto sin intención alguna de mirarla

"esa no es forma de hablarle a tu madre"- respondió ella

"perdón ¿Qué es lo que quieres?... madre"- dijo pronunciando lo último con algo de odio

"¿que no puedo ver como esta mi hija?"- pregunto en un tono falso de ternura-"en especial ya que hace casi un año que huiste de casa y estaba preocupada por ti"- le dijo mirándola a los ojos

"ve al grano ¿quieres?"- le ordeno

"bien ¿Dónde estas viviendo ahora?"- le pregunto seria

"en un internado fuera de la ciudad"- respondió ella

"y ¿Cómo puedes pagarlo?"- pregunto su madre

"es un internado especial para jóvenes sin familia donde estudiamos para poder salir adelante solos"- mintió porque claro esta que no podía decirle lo que pasaba en ese lugar

"entonces no sé qué haces ahí, ya que tu si tienes familia"- le dijo ella

"ah, ¿entonces ahora si la tengo?"- pregunto en tono de burla

"Lo que paso quedo en el pasado, pero aun asi estas perdonada"- dijo su madre

"¿tu? ¿me perdonas a mi?"- pregunto ofendida-"por tu culpa y la de mi padre fue que me arruinaron la vida"

"no seas exagerada, es necesario que vengas de vuelta a casa"- le dijo ella

"dime porque"- exigió ella

"esta bien"- se rindió ella-"¿te acuerdas de Aoji?, el hijo del socio de tu padre"- pregunto

"si ¿que tiene?"- pregunto Madoka confundida

"¿Qué opinas de el?"-

"es atractivo pero vanidoso, presumido, grosero y tiene mal carácter"-

"no importa, el ya te corregirá esa actitud"- le dijo su madre

"¿Cómo que…"- reacciono la chica-"no eso si que no, no quiero y además ya tengo novio"-respondió ella

"no importa, solo mándalo al diablo y ya"- dijo la mujer con sencillez

"no quiero, yo lo amo"-

"¿y?, aprenderás a amar a Aoji"-

"ya te dije que no además de que yo estoy…."- se mordio la lengua para no continuar la oración

"estas ¿Qué?"- pregunto la mujer

Madoka ya no sabia que decir pero para empeorar la situación llego Ginga

"Madoka que bueno que te encontré, ¿estas bien?"- le pregunto a lo que ella asintió- "y ¿Quién es ella?"- pregunto poniendo su atención a la mujer que tenia en frente

"soy la madre de Madoka ¿y tú quién eres?"- pregunto la mujer

"soy Ginga Hagane, el novio de Madoka"- respondió el pelirrojo

"un placer conocerte"- dijo ella extendiéndole su mano

"nada de un placer, se todo lo que le paso a Madoka por culpa suya y de su esposo, dígame ¿Qué quiere?"- le pregunto Ginga enojado

"vaya que amable"- dijo sarcásticamente-"mejor explícale a tu novio a no ser tan descortés"-

"Ginga te explico todo cuando volvamos a nuestra habitación"- le dijo Madoka al chico

"¿su habitación?, no querrás decir tu habitación" pregunto ella

"no, porque Ginga y yo somos compañeros de cuarto"- respondio Madoka

"pues no me parece correcto que una señorita duerma en la misma habitación que un hombre"-dijo ella enojada

"pues lo es cuando mi novia esta esperando un hijo mio"- dijo Ginga haciéndole frente a la madre de su novia

"¡¿Qué?!"- grito ella de sorpresa haciendo que ambos se tomaran fuertemente de la mano-"¿e-estas embarazada?"- le pregunto la mujer

"si, y no me arrepiento"-

"¿Cómo que no te arrepientes?, ambos son menores de edad"- regaño la mujer a los dos adolescentes

"¿y?, señora eso no importa, yo la amo y también amo a mi hijo"- dijo Ginga

"Madoka yo creo que deberías abortar, todavía puedes-

"¡¿estás loca?!, no voy a hacer eso ¡ni se te ocurra volver a decirlo!"- respondió la de cabellos castaños completamente enojada

"pero Madoka"

"¿Qué no la escucho?, no va a abortar ¡no dejare que atenten contra una vida que no tiene la culpa de nada!"- dijo el pelirrojo

"esto lo haces para que me quede con Aoji, te deje muy claro que no lo amo ¿Por qué insistes en arruinarme la vida mas de lo que ya hiciste?"- pregunto ella

"además no dejare sola a Madoka, yo soy el principal responsable de su condición"- dijo Ginga

"pues entonces muchacho, vuelve a tu vida normal y olvídate de ella, su padre y yo nos haremos cargo de ella y después tu te quedaras con el bebe"- dijo la madre de Madoka

"no dejare que vuelva a su casa después de enterarme como usted y su esposo la ignoraban y dejaban que la humillaran y maltrataran"- dijo el muy decidido

"no volveré con ustedes, yo amo a Ginga y amo a mi hijo"-dijo Madoka

"¡PUES YO SOY TU MADRE Y ME OBEDECES!"-grito la señora muy enojada

"¡ja! No me hagas reír ¿tu mi madre? Perdiste ese título cuando gracias a ti y a mi padre soporte años de maltrato, hasta que no tuve más opción que irme con un desgraciado ¡y eso no es lo peor!, gracias a el termine de prostituta en un bar ¡¿tienes idea de cuantas veces fui violada, herida o masacrada a golpes por tu culpa?!"- pregunto con rabia y enojo

"yo….."-

"y no me vengas con tus "no fue mi intención" o "no lo sabia", si ya me entere que lo que paso entre tu y mi padre fue una noche de puro error, lo que paso entre Ginga y yo fue por amor a diferencia de ti que fui resultado de una borrachera"- dijo ella con el mayor desprecio posible

"perdona y-yo no sabia y"-

"te exijo que te vallas y no te acerques a mi nunca mas"- pidió Madoka

"pero"

"pero nada, ya la oyó y no quiero volverla a ver cerca de mi familia ¿escucho?"- pregunto Ginga tan enojado como ella

"ustedes no pueden formar una familia"- dijo la señora

"¿quieres apostar?"- pregunto Madoka antes de que esa mujer se fuera enojada

La chica suspiro en parte de alivio de ya no tener que batallar con el asunto de sus padres nunca mas.

"¿estas bien?"- pregunto Ginga

"si, yo supongo que necesitaba esto"-respondio ella poniendo una sonrisa

"esta bien, oye mejor ya vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde"- dijo el

"si"- respondio ella antes de volver al internado

~Con Vale~

Ella había salido de bañarse, pero cuando extendió su mano para agarrar su ropa paso algo ¡no estaba!, ¡tampoco su toalla!, Vale se aterro no tenia ni idea de que hacer ahora. Pero para su salvación escucho pasos justo afuera de la ducha en la que estaba.

"¿Quién está ahí?"- pregunto la chica

"¿tu quien crees?"- pregunto esa voz ya conocida era Ryuga

"oh mierda"- murmuro con deseos de que la tierra la tragara-"Ryuga ¿tienes tu chaqueta?"- pregunto ella sonrojada

"si ¿y que con eso?"- pregunto el chico

"n-necesito que me la prestes"-pidió ella con la cara roja como tomate

"¿Por qué?"- pregunto el

"p-porque…."- empezó a murmurar después de eso

"¿perdón? No te escuche"-le dijo sonriendo

"d-dije que e-estoy desnuda"- contesto con más vergüenza

"¿acaso la persona con la que estabas ahí no te la devolvió?"- le pregunto con sarcasmo

"¡no digas tonterías! ¡algún idiota me robo mi ropa!"-grito completamente enojada- "¡ahora dame tu chaqueta!"-

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo?"- le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

"porque… ¿porque somos compañeros?"- respondió ella

"ja, eso no basta"- dijo antes de llevar su mano a su barbilla en señal de pensamiento- "ya se, te la daré a cambio de dos favores"- propuso el oji ámbar

"¿dos?, pero si solo harás una cosa por mi"- le respondió con enojo

"es eso o caminas desnuda por todo el instituto hasta llegar a nuestra habitación, tu decides"-

"hijo de puta"- murmuro ella- "esta bien ¿Qué quieres que haga?"- pregunto ella

"primero quiero que me digas porque estas tan enojada últimamente"- pidió Ryuga

"¿para qué quieres saber?"- pregunto ella

"tengo ganas de molestarte eso es todo"- dijo alzando los hombros-"ahora respóndeme"-

"si de verdad quieres saber….. y-yo"- tomo aire y pensó mejor las cosas-"tome la equivocación de interesarme en alguien que no vale ni valdrá la pena….. y lo peor es que empecé a sentir celos porque él está interesado en… otro tipo de chicas ¿contento?, ya te dije"- dijo bajando la cabeza obviamente triste

"¿y quien es?"-pregunto algo molesto

"t-tu de verdad…. ¿quieres desperdiciar tu ultimo favor en eso?"-le pregunto quitándose las lagrimas

"tienes razón, no lo hare"- le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción-"mi ultima condición es que seas mi asistente personal durante 3 meses a partir de hoy"- le propuso

"no esperaba menos de ti…. Así que ¿ya que?"-respondió en resignación

"excelente, toma esto"- dijo lanzándole su chaqueta-"por cierto lávala cuando te vistas"- le ordeno antes de salir de ahí

Ella se puso la chaqueta y se fue corriendo a su cuarto, cuando termino de vestirse iba salir a lavar la chaqueta pero al salir se encontró a Kyoya quien le entrego su ropa

"asi que fuiste tu"- dijo cortante por la tristeza y enojo

"oye solo lo hice por ayudarte"-le respondió el sencillamente

"¡¿ayudarme?!"- pregunto furiosa-"por tu culpa ahora soy la sirvienta de Ryuga por 3 meses, ¿y dices que me querías ayudar?"-

"no deberías cuestionar mis métodos"- dijo sonriendo-"además deberías confiar en mi después de lo que hice por ti en la fiesta"- dijo dejándola petrificada


End file.
